


The Last Flight to Alderaan

by SperaStella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Disapproving Family, F/M, Flying, Friends With Benefits, Hotel Sex, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Valentine's Day, have i mentioned smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperaStella/pseuds/SperaStella
Summary: Rey Solo is young, single and has a job she loves. When she books the last flight back to Alderaan for Christmas, a chance encounter has Rey thinking the holidays with family doesn’t have to solely be a referendum on her life choices. Maybe she can have a little fun along the way.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 61
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as just a bit of seasonal holiday smut. Then it turned into a lot of smut. Then some plot somehow found its way into the fic. Now, I have no idea what this is. Do let me know what you think. I may have another chapter for this monstrosity already in the works.

Rey Solo tucks the perfectly sized carry-on into the plane’s overhead storage. Taking her seat in first-class, she fastens her seatbelt and checks her email on her phone one last time. The flight is near empty. There are no more than ten people spread across the entire plane and she is the only passenger in first-class. Guess that’s what happens when you make last-minute plans and fly at 5pm on Christmas Eve.

Not that she actually made these plans of course. If it were her decision, she would be anywhere but here right now. But somehow, someway, her mom weaseled out of her the fact she didn’t have to work and then proceeded to guilt-trip her into coming home for the holidays. Rey swears her mom is a Jedi sometimes with her all mind-tricks. No matter how much she tells herself she won’t give in, she always caves. 

A voice over the intercom informs the passengers the front door has been sealed and the pilot will be pushing back from the gate soon. Texting her mom her flight is leaving, Rey switches her phone to airplane mode. 

It would be a short 2.5-hour flight to Alderaan. Afterward, she would just need to survive a few days with her family until she can find an excuse to leave for work. Staring out the window as the plane leaves the gate and makes its way toward the runway, Rey finds herself already dreading the experience. 

Rey loves her family. She really does. They just have a few opinions about some of her life choices. Her mother, Leia, doesn’t understand why she won’t settle down and get married. She’s heard it from her mom a million times: _“By the time I was your age, your father and I were already married!”_ Mom even dropped a few not-so-subtle hints that some of the friends she invited over for the holidays may have a _“nice”_ son for her to meet. 

Just great.

Rey’s 24 years old and getting set up by her mother. 

Unfortunately, her romantic life isn’t the only issue at hand. Oh no. Taking first place in the contest of disapproving life choices was her career.

After graduating from Coruscant University pre-law with a dual major in mechanical engineering and political science, Rey skipped going to law school as her parents wanted. Instead, now she works in insurance. It even says so on her business card.

_Rey Solo_  
_Corellian Insurance_

The plane speeds up and begins its ascent. 

Officially, Rey worked in insurance investigations and recovery. Her parents, mostly her mom, didn’t see it that way. " _H_ _igh priced repo woman,"_ was the phrase she used to be exact. Much to her mom’s chagrin, Rey had laughed at the surprisingly apropos description of her work. 

She isn’t under any delusion that a skinny 24-year-old woman working insurance investigations and recovery is a little unorthodox, but damn does she love this job. And she’s really good at it to boot. The cases can be complex, she gets to travel frequently and the pay is nothing to laugh at. With a 3% commission on recovery jobs, she once made $150,000 for almost four months of work when she recovered a client’s Bugatti Divo. While still not enough to earn a reprieve from her mom, her dad Han quickly warmed to her career choice when she paid off all her student loan debt from that single case. 

“Good evening from the flight deck this is the captain speaking,” a voice cuts over the intercom. “The current time is approximately 5:24 PM with 10 MPH tailwinds out of the southwest. We’ve reached a cruising altitude of 30,000 feet. Assuming the weather holds, we’ll try to have you on the ground in Alderaan a little early with an estimated time of arrival at 7:07 PM. Sit back, relax and enjoy the flight. We’ll be through with a brief cabin service shortly. Thank you for flying with us.”

 _Fantastic_ , Rey thinks. Out of the hundreds of the flights she’s taken this past year, this has to be one of the few arriving early. More time with her family is just what she needs. To be fair though, it’s not all on her mother. There is also her brother Ben. 

She puts in a pair of Beats earbuds, finds her favorite Spotify playlist, and watches the clouds pass by outside the window.

As far as Rey was concerned, Ben was the poster boy for a spoiled oldest child, only son, cliché. Despite being given every advantage, he barely passed the Alderaan Bar Association and was only offered a job at Skywalker, Kenobi & Tano because their Uncle Luke was one of the name partners. He thought he was hot shit despite actually being rather mediocre — and that’s being generous if she’s being honest. Ben looked down on her career choice the most in the family, calling her a _“scavenger”_ for earning a living the way she did. At least at the end of the day, Rey knew her mom loved her and just wanted what was best, even if she didn’t agree with all her choices. Conversely, Rey was convinced Ben was just jealous she had made something of herself on her own. 

She’s still fuming internally when she feels a soft tap on her shoulder. She flinches, taking out her earbuds and turns to find herself face-to-face with one of the flight staff. 

“Apologies for startling you Miss.” 

“Uh, no problem.”

Her eyes do a double-take on the man standing in the aisle. He’s good looking...okay, _very_ good looking for a slightly older man. Not that he’s old necessarily, mid-thirties if she had to guess. His black hair curls at the edges and he asks her a question but she doesn’t hear him. He has warm brown eyes, a crooked smile, and a five-o-clock shadow that looks way too good on that jawline to be legal. 

“Can I get you something to drink?” he repeats. 

“Um…” she stutters. Did it get hot in here all of a sudden? She glances up at the AC vent. Yep, it’s still turned all the way on. 

“Just water is fine.” 

“Anything else? Snacks, food, alcohol?” 

“No, I’m good thanks.”

He nods, turns around, and starts going through the refreshment cart. 

She slides out the tray in front of her when he returns a few seconds later with a plastic cup filled with ice and a water bottle. “Here you are.” His eyes are focused as he sets the cup down on the tray, opens the water bottle, and begins to pour it into the cup. As she watches him work, Rey begins to notice something else about his attire.

“You’re not a flight attendant are you?” 

The man looks up from his task with a sheepish grin on his face. 

“Guilty as charged.” Setting the water bottle down on the tray once the cup with ice is full, he wipes the condensation off on his pants and extends his hand toward her. “Captain Poe Dameron,” he winks with a grin, “at your service.”

A pleasantry laced with a hint of flirtation was sometimes annoying, but Rey found herself liking it. He walked that delicate balance of being respectful while also making it clear he thought she was cute.

A short smile grows at the edges of her lips as she takes his hand. “Rey.” 

The return of his handshake and the offering of her name acknowledges the unspoken dance going on in their heads. He knew, that she knew, that he thought she was cute — and she was perfectly okay with that. 

“Tell me, Captain Dameron, why are you back here serving drinks instead of flying the plane?”

“Please, call me Poe.” 

“Alright, _Poe_ — my question still stands.” 

He laughs and Rey finds she likes the sound of it. “Well, in case you haven’t noticed it’s Christmas Eve! We couldn’t get any flight attendants to cover this last flight so my co-pilot is keeping things steady in the cockpit while I handle the service back here.” 

“Don’t worry, I promise we won’t fall out of the sky or anything like that,” he adds with another flirtatious wink. 

“I see.” 

They stare at each other for a good five seconds before Rey breaks the silence. 

“So...you have other passengers to serve then?” she asks, tilting her head playfully back towards the rest of the cabin. 

“Right. Yes.” 

“Well, you better get to it then... _captain_.” 

Her emphasis on his title causes his eyes to grow wider. The lines that form at the edges of his eyes warm her insides and she fights off a laugh. 

He nods and begins to push the refreshment cart down the aisle toward the main cabin. After he has passed by, Rey turns around, leans across the empty seat, and peaks down the aisle. She may or may not be checking out his ass. A little harmless flirting never hurt anyone. 

Fifteen minutes later, Rey can hear the refreshment cart rolling back towards the front of the plane. Grinning to herself, she turns and looks out the window. She lowers the volume of the music in her earbuds and pretends not to notice when the handsome pilot stops beside her row. 

“Can I get you anything else _Rey?_ ”

Try as she might, the sound of her name on his lips gets her attention. She turns quickly to find him patiently waiting for her response.

“No thank you. One water is enough.”

He nods. “So...flying home for the holidays?” 

Rey can’t hide her short smile. It was an insanely mundane question with only one obvious objective — to keep a conversation with her. Well, if the handsome captain thinks a pretty smile is all he needs to keep the ruse going, he has another thing coming.

“Yep,” she simply replies, popping the ‘p” loudly. 

Poe, however, doesn’t skip a beat. “Fantastic. The holidays are better with family. If you don’t mind me asking though, what has you flying out so late? You look like the kind of ‘gal who is obsessed with punctuality and arrives two hours early to their domestic flights.”

“Is there a problem with that?” she asks with feigned offense. 

“Absolutely not,” he states plainly, letting her tease roll right off him. “I only mean that in the best way possible. You are very well put together.” 

_Well. Damn._

She can’t stop herself from laughing aloud at that one while scoring a knowing grin from Poe. When does a little harmless flirting turn into serious fun? Not any time soon she hopes. 

“Would you like to sit for a few minutes Poe?”

“Sure, I guess,” he shrugs nonchalantly. 

Moving the refreshment cart two rows forward and back into the outcove, he returns and takes the aisle seat directly next to her. 

“So...you never answered my original question. What has you flying out so late? In my experience, people who fly last minute during the holidays either (A) make last-minute plans, (B) have unpredictable schedules, usually work-related, (C) are trying to avoid their family or (D) some combination of the above.” 

Rey’s mouth practically hits the floor at his accurate assessment. 

“I’ve been doing this a while,” he laughs, noticing her surprise. 

“Well, I guess you could say I’m column ‘D’ — a little of all of the above.” 

He doesn’t respond immediately, instead, his eyes flash a gentle encouragement to continue. Does he have to be equally persistent and patient at the same time? 

“I travel a lot for work,” she sighs. “I wasn’t sure if I was going to get off for Christmas, but since I did, I’m trying my best to keep my family happy by attending Christmas festivities.” 

“That’s cool. This may come as a surprise, but I travel a lot for work too.”

Poe actually manages to keep his face completely deadpan while the words come out of his mouth. 

Rey, on the other hand, not so much. She rolls her eyes, shakes her head and laughs. He just has to be funny too. Can’t he have one flaw? Is that too much for a girl to ask for? 

Over the next several minutes they chat about the holidays and her disapproving family. He listens patiently, sometimes offering comment or insight into his own life. He calls her a maverick and she finds herself liking it (and him) more and more. It’s surprising how open she is with him. Yes, he is very attractive, but he’s also a damn good listener — which is its own form of attractiveness isn’t it? 

“So Rey, do you have a boyfriend?” 

He just comes right out and asks. Just like that. 

“Oh, I don’t date.”

The words are out of her mouth before she can even think twice. It’s her go-to response when guys get too friendly at bars or for nosy coworkers asking about her love life. Truthfully, Rey can’t even remember the last time she went on a real date beyond the occasional fling to scratch that itch.

“I see,” he says. The dejection in his voice is quiet, but he seems more accepting than disappointed. 

She suddenly hopes she wasn’t unduly leading him along. It has been a while. Five months by her count. He’s definitely older than her usual...erm...companions? 36 isn’t that old though right? And they have hit it off pretty well. Might as well test the waters...

“I don’t date, but I do like to have fun every now and again,” she teases with a short smile. 

“Oh?” 

With his interest piqued, she leans forward a little closer to him. “Yeah.” Her body language is unmistakable given her intentions. Looking directly into his soft brown eyes, she asks, “Is that something you would be interested in? Fun?”

His mouth opens and closes and for a moment. She thinks she’s finally got him off-kilter. That is until he matches her smile with one of his own.

“Who doesn’t like fun?”

_Game On._

Oh, this is going to be good.

“My thoughts exactly,” she winks. 

“What did you have in mind?”

Rey bites her lip and looks up trying to think. There is something she always wanted to try. Now would be a perfect time too. She might even earn that maverick moniker. 

“Well, I’ve heard rumors about a certain, how would I put it? _Club_.” Her voice is soft and low, the undertones undeniable. “From what I hear it’s very exclusive. Do you know which one I’m talking about?” 

His eyes widen slightly, but he doesn’t give the game away. “I’ve been a pilot for a little over a decade,” he answers. 

“So that’s a yes?” 

He nods with a sly grin. 

“Are you a member?”

“Again, I’ve been a pilot for over a decade.”

“That’s not an answer,” she teases.

He chuckles. “Yes. Yes, I’m a member.”

Leaning even closer to him, Rey gently places her hand on top of his. “Maybe you could help me with my membership then?” She watches his breath hitch ever so slightly and her stomach turns in anticipation. 

“You would want that?”

She nods. Her eyes bore into him and it feels like they are playing with fire. Clearly, she never got the warning about flames at high altitudes. “How much time do you have? I’d want you to do it right. I’d want you to be...very _thorough.”_

He checks his watch. “I have 45 minutes until I need to return to the cockpit for the landing sequence.” 

“Think you can give me the complete experience in that time?”

“Absolutely,” he laughs, now beginning to lean closer to her as well. “I can be very meticulous. Time often isn’t the issue though. Space usually is. So let me ask you, how _flexible_ are you?”

Rey grins mischievously. “Oh, I’m _extremely_ flexible.”

His eyes light up and she presses her thighs together as his gaze moves down then up her body. Yep, he just did that. And she very much liked it. 

“What about safety?” she asks, leaning back away from him slightly. “I’m big on safety.”

“Totally understood.” His features straighten a bit, but his demeanor is still playful. Which is good because this game they are playing is far too much fun. “Safety is important to me as well, which is why I always pack the latest safety... _equipment_ on my flights.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

They stare at each other in silence for several moments, inching closer to one another as if in a delicate dance. She supposes they are in a dance of sorts. Just one that isn’t hopefully going to be very delicate. 

“So…” she starts

“So...” he repeats.

She nods toward the front of the plane. “Are we going to sit here wasting time or...”

With a quick nod, he stands up. Walking back, he pulls the privacy curtain over the first-class section of the plane before heading to the front. Rey stands and begins to follow him. They are actually going to do this, aren’t they? She has to contain herself from laughing as her heart rate increases. Her feet feel slow and heavy, but she eventually makes it the 2 rows to the front of the plane. Poe stands beside her. The door to the first-class passenger restroom is propped open. 

She smiles and looks up at him. 

“ _Last chance_ ,” he whispers. 

Taking a deep breath, she steps into the little restroom stall and turns around to face him.

What happens in the next sixty seconds can only be described as a tornado. 

Poe steps inside the stall. He has the door closed and locked faster than she can blink or even register the lack of space. No more than two seconds later, his lips are fused to her own, kissing her passionately. She melts into the kiss. His lips are soft and warm and oh my god so perfect. The stubble of his full-day growth scratches against her face. “You’re gorgeous,” he pants between breaths. She whimpers inside his mouth when his tongue darts forward, pressing against her for entrance. She gladly grants him access without a second thought. 

Their arms and legs push and bend together, awkwardly trying to grope one another and adjust to the lack of space in the tiny restroom stall. Eventually, she gets her arms around his neck and drags her fingernails through his curls and down to his scalp. They break apart for air and he hisses. She giggles and forcibly presses her lips back against his. It’s her turn to taste him now and her tongue moves forward greedily. She tugs on his curls again, causing him to moan into her mouth. She’s definitely going to be doing that a few more times. 

While she works above, his arms and hands find their way around her slender waist and then down her backside. He grips each of her ass-cheeks in one hand, causing her to squeal in delight. “40 minutes,” she reminds him, gasping as he begins to suck hard kisses down the column of her neck. When he finds a tender spot just behind her ear, Rey’s knees buckle and she almost falls over if not for his support. Thank goodness he had such a firm grip on her ass!

“Steady now sweetheart. I’m nowhere near done with you.”

Groaning, Rey suddenly decides he is wearing too much clothing. Kissing him once more, her hands move to his front and begin to work his tie, collar, and then the buttons of his shirt. When she finally finishes, she pulls the shirt back, halfway down his back. 

“ _Holy fuck,_ ” she whispers, finally getting a good look at him. His tanned chest is chiseled to perfection with well-defined muscles as far as the eye can see. He may be older, but who gives a fuck when she’s making out with a Greek god. A literal Greek god. 

Not wasting any time, Rey hastily begins sucking kisses down his neck and across that beautiful chest. She earns a few laughs from Poe when she hits a sensitive spot or two. 

Returning to his mouth, she lets her hands drop and rub against those amazing muscles. 

“So fucking gorgeous sweetheart,” he moans. “Let me see you. Please. I need to see you.” 

She nods hastily.

He growls.

He takes her arms and pins them above her head before greedily kissing her again. She whimpers and squeezes her legs together. Desire burns like a wildfire within her as he begins to unbutton her blouse. She closes her eyes and tries to steady her breathing with little effect. She’s had a dozen or so sexual partners in her lifetime, but it has never been like this. She’s never felt such...craving as she does now. And they have barely started.

He eventually gets her blouse undone and peels it up and over her arms to reveal her black lace bra. He looks into her eyes and she gives him another nod. Reaching behind her, his hands expertly work the bra clip. Most of the guys she’s been with fumble around for a good twenty seconds. Poe has unclipped in five seconds flat. She supposes there is a commentary about older and more experienced men in there, but that’s not really on her mind when he slides the undergarment clean off her to reveal two round pert breasts. 

“Fuckng hell” he moans. 

His eyes lap her up as he slowly begins to run his hands across her naked torso. Starting at her hips, he presses hard against her sides and back, causing her to arch forward. When his hands reach her breasts, he massages them in circles. Her nipples begin to harden as he flicks them between his fingers. 

“So fucking beautiful.”

His mouth presses against her own and she whimpers in pleasure. No one has ever touched her like this. No one has ever made it feel so good. When his lips move lower and suck on her nipples, she once again squeezes her legs together, the absence of tension driving her crazy. 

“Please,” she whines. “Please Poe. Please.” She knows how needy she must sound, but she doesn’t care. She needs him. She needs him like she’s never needed anyone before. 

He chuckles. “I got you, sweetheart.”

Returning to her lips, he kisses her breathless. His hands work down her body until his fingers reach the band of her knee-skirt. 

“Ready?”

She nods.

Unfastening the button, Poe pushes the garment down her legs. A single pair of black lace panties is now the only thing keeping him from where she needs him most. 

“Holy fuck,” he whines between greedy kisses. “Let me enjoy you, sweetheart. Just a little.” His hands run down her backside. His fingers press directly into the skin of her ass-cheeks. His tenderness is both endearing and frustrating. They don’t have much time and there is so, so much more that she still needs from him.

“ _Poe,_ ” she whimpers.

“Alright. Let’s see if you are ready for me.” With that statement, his hand slides to her stomach, down the front of her panties, and presses against her wet hot center.

She flinches at the initial feeling of him there, but quickly bucks her hips forward chasing the tension he brings. His fingers run over her, lapping up the juices already spilling out. She almost climaxes right then and there at just his initial touch. 

“Holy shit sweetheart you are so wet. So very wet for me.”

“Just for you,” she pants. “Please Poe. Time.” 

“I got you.” 

Reaching down, he loops the ends of her panties between his fingers and pulls down. When she steps out of the underwear, Poe tosses them next to her matching black lace bra in the sink. Rey sucks in a breath and the feeling of cool air against her. She’s completely naked in an airplane restroom stall minutes away from being fucked by a man she met an hour and a half ago. The whole thing is crazy. And yet it’s the only thing that feels right. 

Poe grabs her by the waist and turns her so she is facing sideways. His left hand comes down her back and grips her ass from behind such that she can lean back against him. His right hand comes down her front until it reaches her clit. “Relax,” he whispers into her ear. “You have one job sweetheart. One job.” She looks into his soft brown eyes as he massages her clit, building her up. When his fingers move down to her entrance she nods. 

He slowly pushes two fingers inside her. “ _Come for me_.” 

She orgasms before he can even finish fully entering her with his fingers. 

His words are enough to get her to spill over. Her knees wobble and Poe helps hold her up. Waves of pleasure ripple through her body. “That’s it. Good girl.” He kisses her neck and then mouth when her moans become louder. “Good girl.” 

Rey’s never been complimented for coming before. She likes it very much. 

In hindsight, out of her dozen or so past sexual partners, only three have actually gotten her to orgasm, and all with her own help. Poe, on the other hand, has her spilling over in thirty seconds with a few rubs of her clit, a few centimeters of fingers inside her vagina and three words whispered in her ear. Shivers run down her spine just imagining what comes next.

She doesn’t have to wait long because Poe keeps driving his fingers inside her. Shortly thereafter, Rey comes a second time. Her body convulses, pleasure once again tearing through her. Once again, Poe holds her tight, complimenting her. “Good girl. So beautiful.” He repeats praises and she sighs as her eyes roll in the back of her head. 

Once she’s come down from her latest high, he turns her so she is facing him directly. Somewhere along the way, he must have extracted himself from his pants, because she notices a large tent in his boxers. She swallows deep in her throat just thinking about what his manhood would feel like inside her. 

He seems to notice her gaze because his hand lifts up her chin and he kisses her tenderly. 

“Soon sweetheart,” he murmurs. “I need to eat you out first.” 

Yep. He just came right out with it. Rey’s starting to realize his forwardness is a huge turn-on. Poe didn’t waste words. He means what says and says what he means. She told him she wanted him to be _thorough_ . He said he would be _meticulous_. He’s certainly not disappointing. 

She gasps as he starts to press kisses down her neck, breasts and stomach until he finally arrives at his destination. Looping both hands around her back and gripping her ass, he places hot wet kisses against the inside of her thighs.

“Please...fuck...Poe,” she whines loudly. 

“Sshhh.”

It’s the last thing that comes out of his mouth before those soft wet lips attach themselves to her center. 

Her fingers immediately dig into his curls. She tugs hard on his hair, earning a grunt, but he doesn’t release her. His mouth, lips and tongue work wonders she didn’t even know was possible. His stubble scratches against her sensitive skin and only seems to heighten her ecstasy. She cries out all manner of profanity as he begins to push his tongue inside her. 

“Fuck. Shit. Poe. Fuck. Please. Fuck.”

It’s hot and vulgar and Rey finds herself unable and unwilling to stop. She digs her nails into his scalp and pulls harder on his hair. She half wonders if she’s being too rough with him, but he doesn’t seem to mind. On the contrary, the more enthusiastic she gets, the more he works into her. 

Rey loses track of time and she doesn’t know how long it takes, but she quickly finds herself climaxing for the third time. She can feel him smiling against her as he licks up her juices. Just like before, he doesn’t bother stopping. He keeps working her with those soft lips and that glorious tongue. He stands up when he finally gets enough of her in his mouth. His handsome face is completely debauched, covered in her wet stickiness, but he’s never looked so damn good.

“Come here,” he gasps. “Taste yourself.”

She surges forward, hungrily attacking his lips and laps up as much of her juices as she can. She tastes sweet and salty in his mouth. It’s so fucking hot. 

Poe breaks away and checks his watch. “17 minutes,” he announces. 

She nods and wraps her arms around him. She needs him. He’s made her come undone three times but she still needs more. Frankly, she’s so breathless and sore that she’s not sure she can remain standing without his help. Squeezing him tight, she pushes hard against him. Her mouth slips down to his neck. “Please Poe,” she whines between kisses. “I need you.” She bites down, her teeth sinking into his flesh in a way that will undoubtedly leave a noticeable mark afterward. “Please. I need you inside me. I need your cock inside me right now.”

He growls like an animal. 

Rey doesn’t care. As long as he fucks her. 

He’s so tented, it takes a little effort to get his boxers off. She audibly gasps looking down at how big his cock is. It’s red and pulsing and precum is dripping from the tip. She reaches down and takes it into her hand. He flinches at her touch before relaxing into it. She strokes him several times, admiring both his length and girth. She stops kissing him to kneel down and take him into her mouth, but Poe stops her.

“Not enough time sweetheart,” he says biting his lip. He looks strained — no doubt the desire and tension are just as unbearable for him as it is for her.

He looks at her with heavy eyes. “How do you want it?”

She practically comes undone a fourth time at those words alone. God he makes her crazy. His openness makes her want to cry. 

Barely able to speak, Rey manages to squeak out a single word. 

_“Behind.”_

Poe nods with a heady smile.

“Turn around.” 

His voice is deep and low. She does as he says, turning to face the sink. His hand presses against her back and gently pushes down until she’s bent over. Her hands grab onto the sink. Rey can hear Poe fidgeting with something behind her. Her suspicion is confirmed when he announces, “condom is on.”

If she had higher brain function, she might wonder when and where he got a condom. Presently though, she’s thankful that he again proves to be a man of his word. _Safety equipment indeed._

His fingers brace her hips. He parts her legs as wide as the tiny restroom stall will allow and presses his cock against her ass so she can feel how hard he is. 

“Are you ready for me?”

“Yes.”

“Is this what you want?”

“Yes.” 

He lines up against her entrance, the tip of his cock ready to plunge inside and fill her up. Her mind races just imagining what this is going to feel like. If before with his fingers and mouth and tongue felt that like, this will be…

“I need to hear you say it, sweetheart.” He leans forward and kisses her back. “Tell me exactly what you want.” 

Once again, her knees buckle. She takes a deep breath.

“I want you to fuck me with your cock Poe.” 

She feels his fingers tighten around her waist first. 

Then he pushes inside her. 

“Oh fuck!” she cries out. 

He fills her up slowly, letting her get used to the feeling of him inside her. Tiny tears of joy begin to form at the edges of her eyelids the further he pushes in and opens her up. She keeps taking in more and more of him. Every inch feels amazing, then the next comes, and then the next, and the next after that. Finally, she feels his hips slap against her ass. He’s fully inside her now. 

Her knuckles are white as she grips the sink counter. Poe stills inside her and she gasps for air trying to acclimate to being filled up this much. She notices him watching her in the mirror. When her breathing steadies, she looks up and nods. 

“Fuck me.”

He follows her instruction. 

He pulls out slowly, and only a little bit, before pushing back in. He pumps her like that several times until she whines and hisses for more. Switching to longer, faster strokes, he begins to fuck her in earnest. She moans and whines and cries. He feels so so so good inside her. It's enough to make her want to scream. And she does. Or tries to at least. Poe reaches forward and cups his hands over her mouth when she gets too loud. “Quiet sweetheart.” 

His hands run over her back and down and under her breasts and he continues to drive into her. In and out and in and out. 

“Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me.” she whines.

“I am.” he hisses.

“Harder.” 

His fingers knead into her hips and she thrills at the thought of the marks they might leave. Following her instruction once more, he pumps her faster and harder. 

She’s close. So very close. She just needs a little… “Talk dirty to me,” groans Rey. “Please Poe. Tell me…” her voice trails off but he gets the picture. 

“Come for me Rey. Fucking hell come all over my cock.” 

“Yes!”.

“You’re a naughty little girl aren’t you sweetheart?” 

“Yes!”

“You love my big hard cock in your tight wet pussy don’t you?”

“Yes!”

“You don’t want to settle down and marry a nice guy do you?”

“Fuck no!” 

(The restroom stall is shaking from how hard and fast he is driving into her. If Rey could actually form logical and coherent thoughts, she might wonder what this must look like, or sound like, to anyone outside the tiny airplane restroom. Good thing there is practically no one on this flight and she is the only passenger in first-class.)

The dirty talk does the trick. 

Rey climaxes for the fourth time, this one even more wet and full and amazing than before. Shocks of pleasure and ecstasy run through every nerve in her body. Poe holds her close, keeping her from completely collapsing and potentially hurting herself. He presses tender kisses across her neck and back while again whispering sweet praises. “Good girl. So beautiful. So amazing. Good girl. That’s it.”

She’d come a thousand times for him just to hear his admiration. 

That thought alone ripples an aftershock through her system that nearly brings her to her knees. 

When she finally comes down from her high, Poe is smiling at her. “Six minutes left sweetheart.” He pulls out and turns her around. His long hard cock presses against her stomach as he pulls her close into his arms. Threading his fingers through her hair, she melts into his touch. How is it possible that he makes her feel this good? 

Her mouth finds his and she kisses him so hard she might as well be trying swallowing him whole. He pulls away, resting his forehead against hers. 

“ _Poe,_ ” she whispers, still breathless from before.

_“Rey.”_

His eyes are ablaze with desire. Plenty of guys have looked at her with wanting eyes before. But never like this. Never with such a mix of reverence and lust. It’s downright intoxicating.

"I’m going to finish inside you now.” He announces it as a matter of fact. “Think you can come one more time for me?”

_Well fuck._

A short smile grows at the edges of her lips. Rey nods.

He kisses her softly on the lips.

“Good girl.”

Reaching down, he grabs her by the ass and hoists her up. Her legs wrap around his waist while her arms tighten around his neck. He balances the backside of her ass on the sink counter while lining up his cock with her entrance. Once primed, he steadies her for a moment. 

“Ready?”

“Fuck me.”

He pushes straight in this time. No foreplay. No preamble. No nothing. She’s still wet from earlier and his entire cock enters her in one motion, instantly filling her up. “Yes!” she cries. He grabs her ass and picks her up back off the sink. Swinging her around, he pushes her against the other wall of the restroom stall. He fucks her hard against the wall. It’s hot, hard, fast, wet, and a thousand other adjectives that race through her brain that all amount to amazing because it’s Poe and he’s inside her and fucking her and “OH FUCK” she yells, nearly reaching another orgasm. 

He fuses his mouth to hers and sucks on her lips to keep her quiet. He presses kisses down her neck until he reaches that sweet spot behind her ear. 

“Fucking hell I’m close,” he growls. “I’m so close.” 

“Me too,” she whines. 

“Need you to finish. Need you to finish first sweetheart. We’re running out of time.” 

Her fingernails dig into his scalp as he pumps her harder and faster. She’s not sure if the shaking is from their fucking or the plane experiencing turbulence. Probably their fucking. 

“I’m going to come,” she announces. “Fuck me, I’m going to come.” 

“Yes! Come for me. Please. Oh fuck. Be a good girl and…”

Rey climaxes for the fifth time. She whines into Poe’s neck as he slams her over and over again against the wall. (Seriously, how sturdy are these things?) She leaks out between her legs as pleasure once again courses through every cell in her body in a way only he seems to make possible. 

She feels him finish too. He grunts, growls, groans and lets out a few other noises as his load releases into the condom while inside her. 

As they both come down from their respective highs, Poe pulls out of her, ties off the condom and tosses it in the trash can. She looks at him with heavy eyes, but knows there is something she needs to do first. 

“Can I…” she asks, motioning to the toilet. 

“Yes. Absolutely.”

She shimmies around him until she gets herself seated on the toilet. One of the perks of doing it in a restroom right? They are both still naked though and if she’s being honest it’s a little weird as he waits for her to finish her business. 

The awkwardness is replaced by warmth once she does finish, however, because he quickly brings her into his arms. He kisses her softly. Neither seems able to put what just happened into words quite yet. She never imagined joining the Mile High Club like this. 

“Sunshine.”

Rey tilts her head confused “Huh?”

“I figured it out. You’re Sunshine.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Poe smiles one his wholesome smiles. “You are kind, and smart, and warm, and beautiful, just like sunshine. So that’s what I’m going to call you.”

Rey feels a pit drop in her stomach. Her chest aches. Didn’t he know? She was clear, wasn’t she?

“Poe, I…” she whimpers.

“I know.” he interrupts. His smile is crooked and warm as he pulls her in for a hug. Their naked bodies pressed together are still warm to the touch. “I know Sunshine.” 

Rey isn’t quite sure what to say, so she doesn’t say anything. 

“One minute,” he announces, releasing her from the hug. He begins to pick up and put on his clothes. She follows suit starting with her panties and bra still in the sink. Most of their clothes are beneath their feet, trampled on and probably ruined. Poe is already dressed and watching her by the time she has her skirt and blouse on. She knows she probably looks ridiculous. Her hair is a mess and her clothes wrinkled. 

“Ready?” he asks.

She gives him a short smile and a nod. 

He unlocks the restroom door, opens it, and steps into the aisle. A few seconds later, Rey watches him disappear into the plane’s cockpit. 

She somehow manages to return to her seat just in time to hear an all too familiar voice over the plane’s intercom:

“Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. We are going to begin our landing descent into Alderaan International Airport at this time. Please make sure your tray tables are up, your seat is back in an upright position and all carry-on luggage is properly stored. Please remain seated with your seatbelt securely fastened until we have completed the landing. Thank you again for flying with us and happy holidays!” 

Rey sighs and peers out the window at the ground coming closer and closer into view. 

Poe has them on the ground, at the gate and deplaning at exactly 7:06 PM. Because on top of everything else, he had to be perfect in that regard too. 

Despite being at the very front of the plane in first-class, Rey waits for everyone else to leave first. Poe is standing at the door, as the captain often does, thanking everyone for flying with them today. She pulls down her carry-on and slides her arms into her coat. After fidgeting and stalling as much as possible, she finds herself the only passenger left on the plane. 

Poe glances over at her quickly before turning around and calling to his first-mate inside the cockpit. “Hey Snap, can you check the fuel line out back for me. I thought I felt something a little off on our descent.”

“Sure thing,” the other man answers before leaving the cockpit and exiting the plane. 

Great. 

Now it’s just her and Poe. Alone. 

Rey sighs, stands up and begins walking towards him. He has an unreadable expression on his face, which to be honest, seems appropriate. What is she supposed to say? ‘ _Hey, I don’t really know you and you don’t really know me and we’re not really looking to date but holy hell that was literally the best sex I’ve ever had so...thanks?_ ’ 

Well, there is no putting it off now. Arriving in front of him, she opens her mouth to find any words at all but none come.

Sensing her struggle, he makes a decision for them. 

Taking her by the waist, he picks her up and spins her around. Her breath hitches as he pins her against the outside of the restroom door. He slowly leans in and kisses her tenderly. Rey finds herself wrapping her arms around him and kissing him back. It’s slower, softer, and more intimate than their exchange earlier. After a few seconds, he pulls back and rests his forehead against hers. 

“You don’t have to say anything Sunshine.”

She swallows deep in her throat and nods. A one-time thing. Just a little fun. That’s all this was. She wasn’t going to ask for his number and he won’t be asking for hers. 

“Do something for me?” she asks softly. “As a Christmas gift?” 

He nods.

“Just one more time...tell me I'm a good girl?”

The _look_ on his face at her request. He runs a full theater of emotions before steadying himself. 

“You’re a good girl."

She nods with a timid smile. 

He smiles in return and releases her. She reaches for her rolling carry-on bag while he steps out of the way. Walking forward to her left, she takes one final look at him. 

“Goodbye Poe.”

“Goodbye Sunshine.”

Turning around, Rey walks down the ramp and off the plane. 

Christmas Eve dinner with her family awaits.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey survives Christmas with the family only to be treated to an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: Teen
> 
> Thank you all so much for your wonderful feedback about wanting to see this story continue! I never really intended to turn this into a WIP but here we are. There will be one more chapter after this one just so I can close to book on this fic because I have other WIPs that need my attention. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, special shoutout to [Olpgurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl) who pretty much exactly predicted where this story was headed!

_ _

_ You: My flight landed early and I’m in a Lyft now. I’ll be home in 20 minutes. _

_ Mom: Fantastic! We all can’t wait to see you! _

Rey sighs as she closes the text messages on her phone. She gazes out the car’s window at the rolling hills and the mountains in the distance. Snow has fallen recently and there is still a pristine white coat across the landscape. The peaceful tranquility of watching cars and buildings pass by stands in stark contrast to the mayhem that will no doubt ensue once she arrives. 

Her Lyft driver this evening was one of the friendly but silent types. This left Rey alone with only the thoughts in her head for much of the drive. She couldn’t decide whether that was a good or bad thing. How the hell is she going to explain this?

Not her dalliance on the plane of course. Oh no. That would never be spoken of again. The real problem is going to be walking into her living room and explaining why she looks like she rode on the outside of the plane. 

Her hair is a mess. It’s _his_ fault for threading his fingers through it so wonderfully. Her blouse is wrinkled so bad that even dry cleaning may not be enough to salvage it. _He_ was the one who just tossed her clothes on the floor. She probably smells too, hopefully not like sex. Closing her eyes, Rey sighs once more and squirms in her seat. This is going to be awful. 

She needs an excuse. Fast. Maybe she’ll go with unexpected weather and hope no one questions her. Not one for dressing up, Dad won’t mind her unkempt state. Ben will care even less but will undoubtedly say something just to put her down. Which is rich because assuming his fashion tastes haven’t changed he’ll probably be dressed in an all-black suit..for Christmas Eve dinner. 

Mom, on the other hand, will definitely take issue. Christmas Eve dinner is a big deal at the Organa-Solo-Skywalker house. It’s one of the few holidays in the year that the entire extended family gets together. Mom plans, organizes and runs the event with an iron fist. 

The extended family starts with Rey’s grandparents Anakin and Padmé Skywalker. They are an odd couple for sure. Her grandfather can be a stereotypical grumpy old man, but somehow grandma always manages to be his steadying hand. Rey can only imagine what he might be like without her. Next up is Mom’s adopted parents and Rey’s other grandparents’ Bail and Breha Organa who used to spoil Rey and Ben rotten when they were younger. With no wife of his own, Uncle Luke is also usually in attendance along with Uncle Kenobi. The latter technically isn’t family, but he’s been a close friend to both Anakin and Luke for so long, he’s somewhat of an honorary member at this point. Rounding out Christmas Eve dinner will be whoever her brother has decided to drag along. 

Technically, Rey also has a standing plus one invitation to dinner. She has used this initiation exactly once three years ago when she had the brilliant idea to invite her friend Finn in an effort to keep the crazy at bay. Big mistake. Mom proceeded to interrogate poor Finn about every aspect of Rey’s life which put both of them in an awkward spot. That’s the last time Rey even considered bringing anyone home to “meet the family.” And also because she doesn’t date.

When the car finally pulls up, Rey recognizes her house in an instant. Mom and Dad haven’t changed their Christmas decorations in at least ten years and theirs is the house with so many lights you’d swear their electric bill tripled in the month of December. Retrieving her suitcase from the trunk and she thanks her driver and begins to walk towards the front door. 

She can do this. It’s just a few days. A week at most. 

Rey sighs and knocks on the door. No more than ten seconds later the front door swings open and Mom is pulling her into a bone-crushing huge.

“Welcome home honey!”

Gasping for air, she returns the hug. 

“Thanks, Mom. It’s good to be home.”

“Let me get a good look at you,” Leia says, releasing her. “Oh my, what happened? You aren’t wearing this to dinner are you?”

Rey smiles and laughs nervously. “Oh you know, the joys of traveling.” She waves her hand aimless in the air. “I was going to go upstairs and change quickly if that is okay?”

“Absolutely dear, go right ahead.”

Mom ushers her inside and Rey takes the stairs two at a time before making her way to the door at the end of the hall. Her room is exactly the way she left it seven years ago when she left for college. Posters of celebrities and movies hang on the walls. A small wooden desk Dad made sits in the corner. A twin bed occupies the center of the room. There are even a few of her old clothes hanging in the closet. Much like the lights outside, some things never change. 

Setting her suitcase on the desk, she takes out her clothes and hangs some of them in the closet. Opting for efficiency, Rey decides to keep her knee-skirt and instead changes into a new Christmas themed blouse. It’s not really her style but Mom will love it. Heading into the bathroom, she does her best to tame her hair before returning downstairs to the dining room.

Her brother Ben notices her enter and is the first to comment. 

“Gee, thanks for finally joining us.” 

Go figure.

Rey furrows her brow and shoots him a disapproving look before noticing the blonde seated to his right. The woman is tall and has a neutral expression on her face. 

“Hi, I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Rey.” She tries to muster as much decency as possible when she offers her hand to shake. The tall blonde just looks at her before Ben cuts in.

“This is my friend Phasma. She’s the smartest third-year at the firm.” Turning to the woman he adds, “This is my scavenger sister. Don’t worry she won’t be home long.”

Rey presses her lips together and clenches her fist. 

“Even smarter than you?” she retorts.

Her jab successfully annoys him. She can see the fire flash in his eyes.

“I said she was the smartest third-year. You know I’m a fourth-year.” 

His voice is cold, but she pretends not to notice.

“Oh. Really?” She shrugs nonchalantly. “Guess I must have forgotten.”

The siblings’ spat is interrupted when Mom enters the room carrying two bowls of soup to place out. 

“Oh stop it both of you!” Mom motions for her to sit in the open seat next to Uncle Luke. “Take a seat Rey so we can start serving.” 

She nods.

“Hey kid, how are you?” asks Uncle Luke with a warm smile as she sits down. Rey always got along well with her Uncle. Mom called them a couple of free-spirited idealists. Despite running his own law firm, he never shaded her for pursuing a different career path despite the fact she would have probably worked for him.

“I’m good thanks for asking.”

“And the flight? Not too long I hope?”

Rey blushes. Her mind instantly returning to the flight. To that tiny restroom stall. To _him_. 

“No, it was good,” she replies meekly, looking down and taking a sip of water.

“Good.”

The main course of dinner goes about as well as she imagined it would. Mom brings out what feels like endless courses of food. Anakin grumbles about the mash potatoes being too creamy. Uncle Luke and Kenobi regale them with tales from their most interesting cases. Ben only tries belittling her a handful of times but she gives it back to him tenfold. Dad just sits in the corner enjoying the spectacle. Everything seems to be going relatively smoothly until she joins Mom in the kitchen to help clean up the dishes before dessert. 

Mom handles the washing while Rey drys. 

“So honey, are you going to be home long enough for our annual Christmas party on the 28th?” asks Mom in a completely suspicious tone.

“Yes…” she responds hesitantly. “Why?”

“No specific reason” Mom hums, not at all convincingly. “Just last year you practically ran out of the house to catch the red-eye flight back to Corellia on Christmas day.”

Oh yeah. She did do that. 

In fairness, last year was a special kind of disaster. Ben had brought his friend Hux from work who was like a discount annoying brother but with red hair. Rey has a very low threshold for bullshit and after 48 hours at home with the two of them, she decided she’d rather go sleepless on a red-eye flight than deal with their crap. At least this year Phasma only looked at her with distaste rather than actually commenting or egging Ben on.

“Well, this year’s party should be fantastic. A number of my old colleagues from Alliance have RSVP’d that they will be attending.”

“Great,” responds Rey in a less than enthusiastic voice.

Mom seems to ignore her snide and continue.

“My good friends Hera and Kanan Jarrus will be coming. You remember them right?”

Rey shakes her head no. Seriously, how the hell is she supposed to remember every one of Mom’s friends from Alliance. She hasn’t seen most of them in over 5 years!

“Well anyway,” Mom continues, “They will be here...along with their son Jacen.”

And there it is. The setup.

“Mom…” she whines.

Her Mom just smiles and hands her a crystal goblet to dry. 

“Look honey, I’m not saying you need to marry the guy, I’m just saying he’s a nice guy, a doctor, who comes from a good family.” 

She gives her mom a look.

“What?! It’s not like you have brought any guys around here lately...”

Yeah, and that is on purpose. Bringing the last guy she met would be hilariously bad. She can picture it now: “ _Hi mom I don’t know anything about this guy and he doesn’t really know anything about me, but we just had hot steamy sex on the flight over here._ ” If she ever did decide to actually date, it would take a miracle to find a guy patient enough to put up with her loony tunes family. 

Mom rambles on explaining, “You’ll both already be at the party. Would it kill you to at least talk to the man?”

She sighs. “I suppose not…”

“Excellent. Make sure you wear something nice. A dress perhaps?”

Fantastic. 

***

Four days later, Rey finds herself amidst a crowd of at least 50 guests that Mom had invited to their Christmas party. And sure enough, she even gave in and is wearing a midnight green dress. Those damn jedi mind-tricks.

Almost all the guests are Mom’s friends from her days at Alliance. Friends like Mothma, Hera, Sarah, Nora, and Jyn. Honestly, there were so many of them and it has been so long, it’s hard to keep track of everyone. There are also a few folks like Ahsoka from Uncle Luke and Kenobi’s office, but no one she knows particularly well. Frankly, the age demographics at this party are all out of whack.

First, you have the guests in her parents and grandparents generation. Then you have a few folks like Sabine and Ezra who are a bit older than Rey with kids of their own. The latter of which make up part of the “kid” contingent, the younglings currently watching cartoons in the basement while their parents get a brief respite upstairs. 

Rey is one of the few oddballs. She’s too old to be one of the kids but also too young and unmarried to really hang with the young parents. Not that she necessarily wants to hang with the parents who spend half the time talking about their kids. (And not because she hates kids. Rey loves kids. She always pictured having them someday. Maybe. You know, if she actually dated.) It’s just they don’t have the same life experiences at this point. The conversations are always one-sided and she feels like a third wheel being dragged along for the ride. It’s not like she can meaningfully contribute to conversations about potty training.

Instead, she aimlessly wanders the party making small-talk here and there while helping herself to the overabundance of food Mom ordered. If there is one thing she can say about her Mom it’s that she never skimped on food during the holidays. After today, they’d probably have enough leftovers to last a week and enough alcohol to fuel a Friday night frat house party. 

Rey’s attempts at flying under the radar are foiled though when Mom appears while she is getting a refill of Cabernet. 

“Finish with that sweetie and come with me.”

Sighing, she fills her glass with as much wine as it could hold without spilling and follows her mom through the crowd. She is led to a table outside where a young man in his twenties sits.  _ Here we go... _

“Rey, this is Jacen. He’s Hera’s son.” She nods to the man who now stands up. “Jacen this is my daughter Rey.” 

“Pleasure,” he says, extending his hand toward her. 

Not wanting to be rude, Rey returns the handshake. “Likewise.” 

In the most painfully obvious move of the century, Mom excuses herself. “Well, I think Jyn needs me. You two can continue this right?” And just like she’s gone, leaving Rey alone with Jacen. 

Just. Great.

She smiles nervously as they both just stand there for several seconds.

Finally, Jacen speaks and motions to the chair beside her. “Would you like to sit?” 

“Um...thanks.”

Rey takes the seat opposite him and folds her hands in her lap. 

“So this is a little weird isn’t it?” he asks with a pleasant enough smile. 

“Yeah…”

Another awkward silence. 

“So...you’re a doctor?” 

“Yes. I’m a pediatric surgeon at Lothal General.” His face shifts as the conversation moves from awkward introductions to a subject he is familiar with. He tells her about his work, his hobbies and even his volunteer efforts at the free clinic. After a ten minute monologue, he begins to inquire about her. 

“So, what do you do Rey?”

“I’m an Insurance Investigator.”

“Apologies, I’m not familiar with that profession. What’s an Insurance Investigator?”

“Basically when valuable stuff goes missing and someone files an insurance claim, I investigate and make sure there is no fraud.” Taking a sip of her wine, she continues, “Sometimes in the cases of theft, I will work to recover the stolen property so my company can avoid paying out the insurance claim.” 

“So you are like some kind of cop? You go after thieves?” 

Rey grins. “Not exactly. Sometimes I work with other thieves to steal the already stolen property back for my clients.” 

The look on Jacen’s face is priceless and he struggles to put his thoughts into words. “That’s...um....interesting.”

She nods with a smile while taking another sip of wine. Quite frankly, this is the typical reaction she gets when explaining her job to someone. She can’t help it. She likes living in the grey. 

They talk some more about this and that but Rey is only half paying attention. Jacen seems nice and is decent looking enough, but that’s kinda the problem. He’s a nice guy from a nice family who lives a nice life in the suburbs. There is no spark. No fire. No energy. This is one of the many reasons she doesn’t date. The monotony of dinners and movie dates with no excitement bore her to no end. 

After another fifteen minutes, trying to be as polite as possible, she thanks him for the conversation and excuses herself to mingle with other guests. For his part, Jacen takes it in stride. Even he must have sensed there simply wasn’t a thing between them. 

More wandering and mingling eventually has Rey back at the makeshift bar pouring herself a fourth glass of wine. This party has been going on for four hours now and seems no where near ending. She should have really just taken a flight back home to Corellia yesterday. Or Chandrila. Or Coruscant. Or literally anywhere. The doorbell rings and Mom yells out loudly, “I got it.” 

Five seconds later, she is treated to her mother’s booming voice from the foyer. “I can’t believe you made it! Look at you!” 

Seriously, how many people did Mom invite? Their house is already packed full of guests. If another 20 people show up, where are they going to put them all?

“Great to see you too Mrs. Organa.”

_ Wait a second... _

“I got booked on an early flight into town and I had some time this afternoon so I figured why not stop by?”

Rey practically spit-sprays the wine straight out of her mouth. She recognizes that voice. But it can’t be. No way. 

“Absolutely, you're always welcome here!” 

Setting her drink down, Rey hastily finds her way to the pair of voices in the next room over. 

It’s impossible.

Except it’s not.

Standing in Rey’s foyer with a bottle of wine in one hand and looking hotter than sex itself is freakin’ Captain Poe Dameron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what happens next? 😁


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey figures out how to deal with the man she thought she would never see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: E
> 
> Thank you all so much for your amazing feedback! I'm honestly a little blown away by the response to this fic. You may have noticed there is now ANOTHER chapter left. My original intention was this final chapter to be a single long one-shot but as it grew I realized it might be better broken up. I think you'll understand why when you reach the end. Let me know what you think! :)

This cannot be happening.

But it is.

Captain Poe Dameron is standing five feet in front of Rey laughing and chatting with Mom like they are best friends. 

He’s wearing dark pants, a charcoal blazer, a dark blue vest, and a denim button-down with the top three buttons undone to reveal a loose-fitting white t-shirt beneath it. His hair curls and is styled up with a perfectly kept five o-clock shadow across his jaw. He may have looked handsome in a pilot’s uniform but the man standing before her now is literal liquid sex. Rey stares in disbelief, unable to process what she is seeing. 

Then Poe spots her.

For a moment, he stands there looking as shocked as she feels. Slowly though, his facial expression shifts. His eyes widen and his smile inches upward. Her stomach lurches in seven different directions. 

Mom seems to notice the two of them eyeing each other and dispenses with pleasantries. “Oh, I don’t think you’ve been introduced. Poe this is my daughter Rey.” 

She’s frozen. This cannot be happening. 

“Rey this is Poe Dameron. He’s _Shara’s_ son.”

Right. Mom’s friend’s name is Shara, not Sarah. 

A tsunami of emotions washes over her as Poe extends his hand. (This being his second time.) “Rey... _Solo_ ,” he smiles with an added emphasis on her last name. “It’s a pleasure.”

Unable to speak, it’s all she can do to nod and weakly return his handshake. 

Her mind is racing with a million questions. She’s happy, angry, stunned, confused, and yes, even a little aroused just at the sight of him. Try as she might, it’s not like she has been able to easily forget their last meeting. Quite the contrary to be honest. The past several nights since their...ahem...encounter has resulted in a vivid dream or two. A dream which includes a stupidly handsome pilot smashing into her again and again. A dream that usually ends with her hand soaking wet between her thighs while she moans into a pillow.

“Is something the matter?” asks Mom, clearly noticing unspoken tension in the room.

“We’ve met before,” grins Poe, seemingly completely at ease with this situation unfolding. 

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. I was the pilot for Rey’s flight back to Alderaan on Christmas Eve.”

_Oh no. Oh god no._

What is he doing? Mom definitely does not need to know this. 

“Is that so?”

Poe smiles reassuringly. “Yes. Obviously, I didn’t know who she was, but that just goes to show what a small world it is right?”

Mom nods. “I’ll say.”

Rey breathes a sigh of relief. Dodged a bullet on that one.

Mom hands the bottle of wine Poe had been carrying to her. “Honey, can you put this with the others?” Rey watches incredulously as her mom takes him by the arm and ushers him towards the living room. “I think Shara and Kes were just in here.” Looking over his shoulder, Poe shrugs and gives her a sheepish grin while mouthing “sorry” for only Rey to see. She stands there frozen for a good ten seconds before putting the bottle away. 

What the _hell_ just happened?

***

Poe sits in her living room chatting with several guests.

After putting away the wine he brought, Rey filled the largest glass she could find with Cabernet and has been stress eating pretzels for the past twenty minutes while staring at him. This is insane. She still can’t get over the fact he is here. Her hot pilot hookup is apparently an old friend of the family. And he’s sitting in her living room chatting with her mom and friends like it's nothing. What the hell is she supposed to do? Go over and talk to him? What does she even say?

She honestly never thought she would see him again. Now that she has, and he’s here, it makes everything more complicated. Did he know who she was back then? Is that why he hit on her in the first place? Why is he even here now? When Mom excuses herself from Shara and Poe’s conversation in the living room, Rey decides it’s time to get some answers. 

“Did you invite him here?” she whisper-yells, following Mom into the kitchen.

Mom opens the oven to check on the ham cooking inside. “Invite who?”

“Poe Dameron that’s who!”

Closing the oven, Mom turns to her with a curious look.

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure I follow?”

Rey furrows her brow angrily. 

“Did you invite Poe here today to meet me?!” she hisses. 

Mom looks confused at first before finally realizing what she is asking. “Oh. Oh...No, I didn’t sweetheart. Why do you ask?”

Rey folds her arms over her chest and gives her mom a look. 

“Okay, so I may have encouraged you and Jacen...” 

“And Matt. And Rob. And Tim before him.” 

Mom grins. “Alright. I’ll admit I want to see you happy and settled down. Have I previously suggested a few nice men you could meet? Yes. But I didn’t even know Poe was coming today.” Her voice shifts into a slightly more serious ‘mom’ tone. “Besides, Poe isn’t right for you anyway.”

_Wait what?!_

Mom has literally tried setting her up with every single guy she knows. Now all of a sudden there is someone who isn’t right for her?!

“I love Poe and Shara and Kes, but you have to face the facts,” she continues. “The man is a commercial airline pilot. He’s traveling all the time and is never home. Come to think of it, I don’t even know where he lives. This is honestly the first time I’ve seen him at any of our Alliance gatherings in over ten years.” She begins cutting carrots to add to the vegetable appetizer tray. “That lifestyle might be fun and exciting for a while…” Rey notes the subtle emphasis added in reference to her own decisions. “...but eventually you’ll want to settle down.” 

Sliding the carrots from the plate into the serving dish, Mom places the plate and knife in the dishwasher before turning to her with a warm smile.

“Also, if memory serves me correctly he is 35 or 36 years old now. That’s a little old for you honey.” 

“Um...right,” stutters Rey, trying her best to keep her composure under the weight of Mom’s watchful gaze. No need to explain exactly how familiar they really are with one another.

This whole situation is crazy though. It’s not like she wants to date him. Right? Because she definitely doesn’t date and they were perfectly clear that the dalliance on the plane was just a one-time hookup. And let’s say she even did date, Mom is right. Poe isn’t right for her. Right? 

“Grab that tray and bring it with you,” motions Mom, seemingly unaware of her current conundrum as she returns to their guests. 

Rey takes a deep breath. Picking up the vegetable tray, she follows her into the living room. 

***

Thirty minutes pass. It might as well be thirty hours. This is all his fault. He’s just sitting there on the other side of her living room looking calm and relaxed while her anxiety runs rampant. She tries her best not to look at him. Or look too interested whenever he adds to the conversation. But try as she might, occasionally their wayward glances meet and she’ll see that damn sparkle in his eye. 

The singular benefit from all of this is the few additional details she is able to learn about him. Poe apparently was in the Air Force when he was younger which is how he learned to fly. At some point, he left and started flying for Coruscant Airlines, which is where he lives, Coruscant. She notes that for no particular reason whatsoever. 

As the evening drags on, dinner time approaches. Rey is seated at a table outside with Sabine, Ezra, and a few others she doesn’t know very well. Poe is sitting a few tables away. She might be casually avoiding him. How does that old adage go? If you don’t want to eat a cookie, stay out of the kitchen. She downs a large serving of green beans to distract herself from the thought of anything Poe...in her mouth. 

Later, distraction proves difficult when she spots him laughing with another woman at his table. She doesn’t recognize the woman and at this point who the hell can keep track of all the guests here? When the woman brushes her hand on his arm and he smiles, Rey nearly spills over her glass. She curls her toes and her insides turn when the woman’s hand reaches further to Poe’s shoulder. Rey shakes her head and stuffs a piece of apple pie into her mouth. 

After dinner and some more mingling, she finds him in the kitchen pouring himself a drink. He’s talking to that woman again. They are smiling and laughing and seemingly having a good time. Nope. That's enough. She bites her lip and clenches her fist before doing the one thing she has been avoiding all afternoon and evening. 

Rey walks into the kitchen, right up to both of them, and says, “Hi.”

Their conversation stops. The woman beside him gives Rey a scowl for interrupting. She doesn’t give a shit. 

When Poe turns to her though his smile grows wide. “Hey.” 

“Can I borrow you for a second?” she asks with a short smile, placing a hand on his arm and already beginning to tug him away. 

“Uh, yeah sure.” 

She leads him out of the kitchen, through the foyer and past the living room. She settles on the only private space available. Looking around the hallway to make sure no one is watching, Rey opens the door to the powder room and pulls Poe inside. 

As soon as the door is closed she pushes him up against the wall and presses her lips hard against his own.

“Mmmm—” he moans as they kiss fiercely. 

Rey mewls as she grinds into him. She cards her fingers through his hair and her tongue once again familiarizes itself with the inside of his mouth. Her hands push and pull trying to get him closer. His hands wrap around her waist, down her backside, and grip her ass, helping her chase the tension she desperately craves. It’s hot and wet and rough and oh so very right. How the hell did she manage to go almost a week without this?

She finally detaches herself from him when the need for oxygen becomes too great, resting her forehead against his. They both are panting and out of breath. Slowly, his lips bend upward into a grin.

“Hello, Sunshine.”

“Hi,” she whispers softly between breaths.

She looks up into his heady eyes as they hold onto one another in silence. He moves forward first, kissing her once more. It’s slower and softer this time as he nibbles on her bottom lip. She moans as he moves lower, pressing tender wet kisses down the column of her neck. 

“I missed you,” he mutters between kisses.

“What about your friend in the kitchen?”

“Who Zorii?”

Rey grunts.

“She’s just an old friend,” laughs Poe. More kisses and groping. “You’re the one I haven’t been able to stop thinking about for days. You’re the one who took my breath away when I saw you standing in the hallway earlier. And you, _Rey Solo_ ,” he adds with emphasis as his hand caresses her cheek, “are the one I’ve had to stop myself from taking against every hard surface in this house.”

His honest admission sends her stomach soaring and reminds her of the very important question that has been plaguing her since he showed up.

“Did you know?” She groans, tugging on his hair as he finds the soft spot behind her ear. Pulling him from her neck, Rey looks into his eyes and repeats her question. “Did you know who I was back on the plane?”

“No.” 

She looks into his warm brown eyes searching for understanding. 

“I didn’t know. You never told me your last name.”

“You didn’t look at the passenger manifest or something?

“No, absolutely not.” 

She smiles timidly. “I want to believe you.” 

“I swear Sunshine, I didn’t know.” He places a single soft kiss on her lips. “I just thought you were just the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen.” She smiles in response to the compliment. Moving lower, he returns to peppering her neck with gentle kisses. “It’s been almost twenty years since I last came to one of these Alliance parties with my parents and saw your mom.” His hands pull up on the hemline of her dress and he gently squeezes her ass. “I was a cocky 18-year-old kid at the time,” More kisses down her neck, “It was right before I went to the Air Force Academy, and you—” 

He stops suddenly. Biting his lip, the realization hits him and he looks nervous to continue.

“I would have been six,” she says quietly, finishing his thought. 

Poe nods.

Their age difference was something neither of them specifically commented on before. Mom had said it was one of the primary reasons they shouldn’t be together. Not that they are together of course. She doesn't date. This is...this is...who the hell knows what this is?

“Does it even matter?” he asks shyly. “I...Even if I did know…” He leans closer and caresses her cheek. Her eyes flutter shut at his warm touch. “I wouldn’t change anything.” Closing the distance, he kisses her once more before pulling back.

Her heart is racing as he watches her intently. She answers without a second thought.

“No,” she replies. “It doesn’t matter to me.” 

Tightening her grip, she pulls him back into a hot searing kiss. Their recent soft tenderness is quickly replaced with lustful desires.

“I missed you too,” she gasps between breaths. “I even had dreams about you.”

He chuckles in her mouth. “Oh really?” he asks, pulling his lips away momentarily before she greedily pulls him back. 

“Mhm.”

“What did you dream about me?”

She moans into his mouth as a way of an answer.

“So it’s like that,” he laughs. Tugging on the hemline of her dress once more, he pulls it up to her ass-cheek. “Is this what you dreamed about? Is this what you want Sunshine?” She mewls when his hand fully slips under the dress and across her nearly bare ass. “You want me to help you relieve some tension?”

She swallows deep in her throat. “Yes.”

He turns her in his arms before reaching down and pulling her panties to the side. Her breath hitches when his fingers reach her center. She moans into his mouth as his fingers begin to massage her clit.

“So wet. You’re so wet for me Sunshine.”

Silent whines escape her mouth and her hands grip hard against him. He pushes two fingers inside and her knees buckle, almost giving out as he continues to build up her orgasm. 

The irony of the situation is not at all lost on her. They are once again back in a restroom doing the deed with little time and trying not to get caught. At least this restroom was larger than their accommodations on the plane. She’d be lying though if she said that wasn’t half the fun — it’s a huge turn-on. 

“That’s it. Good girl,” he praises. 

It’s maddening how easily he makes her come undone. While she’s never been a nun, she also wouldn’t consider herself overly promiscuous. WIth him though it’s completely different. It’s like nothing she’s experienced before. It’s like there is a raging inferno burning between them that cannot be sated. Even her wet-dream masturbations don’t compare. 

“Please,” she whimpers, “Please Poe. Please.” 

“Good girl. That’s it.” 

Her legs are shaking as he continues to massage her clit and drive his fingers further inside. She whines into his neck and bites down in nearly the same place she had marked on him days ago. He hisses but doesn’t stop fingerfucking her. In and out. Over and over. When her cries become louder, he silences her with searing kisses.

“Quiet Sunshine. We wouldn't want your family hearing now would we?”

“Please,” she begs, tears of joy scratch at the edge of her eyelids, “Please Poe.”

He smirks and she can see the determination in his eyes to give her exactly what she wants. Because Captain Poe Dameron is so freakin’ nice like that. 

His voice deepens and his fingers thrust into her faster and faster. 

“That’s it. Good girl. That’s it. Good girl—” 

“Poe!”

“—Come for me.”

Her eyes roll into the back of her head and she spills over. Her wet juices drench his fingers and hand as he works her through the orgasm. Waves of pleasure electrify every nerve in her body. Poe holds her tight and continues his praises. 

“That’s it. Good girl. So beautiful.”

She’s panting and out of breath when she finally comes to her senses. Poe’s pupils are fully blown and he stares at her in awe. Groaning, Rey pulls him in for a tender kiss. 

“Thank you.”

He grins. “Anytime Sunshine.”

“You...you wanna get outta here?” she whispers, the implication and desire unmistakable.

“Yeah.”

Rey nods. “Let me clean up a bit.”

Shimmying over to the sink, she wipes down some of her stickiness before sliding her panties back up properly. The undergarment is also damp. It’s fine. She won’t be needing it for much longer. Smiling in the mirror, she washes her hands as Poe holds her by the waist and peppers soft kisses down her neck from behind. Rey pulls down and adjusts her dress.

“Good,” she announces, turning around wrapping her arms around him for another kiss. 

After a few long moments, they finally break apart. She cautiously opens the powder room door a few inches to look into the hallway.

Turning back around, she pecks a final quick kiss on his lips and giggles. “Stay here for a bit after I leave.” Opening the door further, Rey slides into the hallway. The only thing left to do is figure out what excuse she’s going to use to leave the party.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe finally get a room and figure out what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: E 
> 
> Thank you all SO MUCH for your wonderful feedback! I have officially given in to the dark side and will be continuing this fic onward. What's another WIP right? :D
> 
> This is pretty much all porn, but if you just want the plot you can skip down to the three-star break which starts with "After finishing..."
> 
> Happy Sinful Sunday!

Rey and Poe walk hand and hand down the hallway. They had both said their goodbyes back at the party and are now headed to his hotel room. He used the excuse of an early flight the next morning. Technically, that was true. He did have a 10:00 AM flight to Tatooine tomorrow. She used the excuse of a friend from work being in town. It was a shitty half-baked lie, but not even Mom called her out on it. They somehow even managed to steal away into the same Lyft without anyone noticing.

The truth was she was getting away for a few hours to fuck her...lover? What does she even call this thing between them? Another reason she doesn’t date. Labels just complicate things and what she wants from Poe tonight is the furthest thing from complicated.

Arriving at his room, Poe slides in the keycard and holds the door open for her. “After you.”

Rey smiles and steps into the room. She kicks off the flat wedges she had been wearing all day and takes a few steps to survey the scenery. It’s your typical upscale hotel fare. There is a dresser, flatscreen TV, desk and a large king bed which occupies most of the room. Following behind, he takes off his blazer and hangs it in the small closet. 

“Can I get you anything? Wine, beer, liquor, food, water?” 

“No thank you, I’m good.”

He nods.

Her heart is racing as they stand apart awkwardly for a few moments. Poe eventually moves first, reaching forward with one hand around her waist and another on her cheek. He holds her close and she melts into his arms as they kiss. Quickly, their arms and mouths wander. They grope and suck on each other more and more. She gasps when he pushes her up against a wall. They are greedy, almost as if they haven’t done this before. But they have. And it still hasn’t been enough.

“I want you,” he hisses in a deep voice. “God, I want you so much Sunshine.”

She bites down gently on his earlobe. “Yes,” she whispers. “You can have me...however you want.”

He picks her up off the wall. Her arms and legs wrap around his neck and waist and he takes a few stumbling steps toward the bed.

“You are so beautiful. So gorgeous in that dress.”

“Thank you,” she sighs as he sets her down in the center of the room. She curls her toes on the carpet. 

He pulls away momentarily and gives her an impish look. “I do think it would look better on the floor though...What do you think?”

Her breath hitches before she nods with a timid smile. 

Poe grins mischievously.

Keeping one hand around her waist, he moves behind her. His breath is hot against the back of her neck and causes shivers to run down her spine. “Ahhmmm,” she moans when he gently kisses where her neck and shoulder meet. 

His voice is hoarse when he speaks. “Stand still Sunshine. I want to play with you a bit.”

Fucking hell. She squeezes her legs together as wetness pools. Does he have any idea what he’s doing to her? 

He begins to pull down the zipper on her dress. Once complete, he slides the gown down her shoulders, stomach and legs until it falls neatly on the floor. 

“Fuck, you are so beautiful,” he whines, taking in her nearly naked form.

Directing her to step forward slightly, he picks the dress up off the floor before kissing her again on the shoulder. “Stay right here,” he instructs.

Rey glances over her shoulder as Poe takes the dress over to the closet near the door and hangs it up. She gasps for air in anticipation of what comes next. 

When he returns, Poe slowly circles around her. She’s standing in the center of the room in her underwear while he stalks her like a predator about to devour its prey. It’s slow and sensual and so fucking hot. She bites her lip trying to abate her growing lust. God, he makes her crazy. 

“Now where was I?” he teases with a devilish grin. 

Taking a step forward, he brings her close for a searing kiss. When he breaks away, she finds his searching eyes. His hands move up her waist and behind her back. In one quick motion, he unclips her bra. She gasps. He watches her reaction intently, checking to make sure she is okay, as he slides the bra down her shoulders and tosses it on the floor. 

Reaching up, his hands begin to massage her breasts. His fingers run over her nipples and she groans in pleasure. 

“So nice,” he murmurs, “These are so nice.”

He continues to massage her tits as he moves behind her once again. More hot kisses weigh on her neck and shoulder. Despite being fully clothed, she can feel him tenting against her ass. Rey closes her eyes and tries to picture him where she needs him most. Her eyes jolt open and she gasps when his fingers delicately pinch her nipples and he gently tugs on her tits. 

“Aaahhh,” she moans out loud. 

“Too rough?” he asks with concern in his voice. 

“No...just...unexpected.” She licks her lips and swallows before whispering, “I liked it. You can do it again.”

He does. 

She whines aloud once more as he continues to stimulate her breasts and nipples. She arches her back chasing his touch. 

“Good girl. So beautiful.”

Poe presses kisses down her neck and back before kneeling down. His face is now directly level with her ass. Reaching up, he slowly pulls down her panties before tossing them next to her bra on the floor. 

“God, you are so fucking gorgeous Sunshine.”

She squirms when he kisses her bare naked ass. His hands knead into her butt until they gradually find their way back between her thighs. “So fucking wet,” he croaks as he massages her clit. It takes nearly all her stamina to remain standing and not fall over as he works his fingers inside her. 

“Spread your legs a bit more.”

She follows his instruction, slightly widening her stance to give him more of an entrance. 

“Good girl,” he praises.

She finds her behavior doubly rewarded when he leans up and begins licking and sucking on her pussy from below. Rey jolts onto her tippy-toes and her knees buckle. “Pp-Poe,” she whimpers, “Pp-Pleeease.” He answers by way of pushing his tongue further inside her. It’s hot and wet and she bends over to brace herself against the dresser. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and time loses all meaning until he finally has her spilling over. 

Poe quickly hops to his feet and brings her into a warm embrace. He kisses her softly. She can taste her wet stickiness on him. Wrapping her arms around him, she hums into the crook of his neck. He’s been so soft and sensual and intimate with her; such a stark contrast to their earlier restroom engagements which were more hurried and lustful. 

“Are you ready for more Sunshine?” he asks, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

“Mhm.” 

Another kiss on the top of her head. 

“I like...I like it when you tell me what to do,” she whispers quietly into his neck.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Poe guides them back closer to the center of the room with more space. 

“How about I give you something you want then?”

Rey nods. Her nose moving up and down against his neck causes him to chuckle. 

A few seconds later his hands come up around her biceps and he pulls away slightly to get a good look at her. His gaze is intoxicating. His normal warm browns are dark, almost black, and it causes her adrenaline to rush. What is he thinking? She watches his Adam's Apple expand and contrast as he swallows deep in his throat. She also swallows in response. 

“Kneel down,” he whispers, giving her a very gentle guiding nudge. 

_ Oh my god. Is he? _

She nods shortly.

Their eyes remain locked on one another as she lowers herself down on her knees in front of him. She settles into a half-kneeling, half-sitting position. 

“Good girl.”

Reaching up, Poe begins to undo the buttons of his vest. When finished, he slowly removes it and tosses it aside. Their gazes remain fixed upon one another as he pulls his denim shirt out from his pants. In a similar fashion, he slowly undoes the buttons and removes himself from the garment. Finally, he lazily pulls his white t-shirt up and over his head, revealing his bare naked chest. 

She knows this whole thing is ridiculous. She’s naked in a hotel room and kneeling down in front of a man more than ten years her senior as he quite literally strips for her. It’s insane. But so unbelievably fucking hot. 

She watches intently as his hands methodically move to his waist and begin to loosen his belt. The snap of his pant’s button coming undone and ticks of his zipper lowering has her smiling wickedly. She moans loudly when he begins to pull down. Poe stops after an inch and smirks at her. The bastard. He’s teasing her. Her face contorts and she lets out an audible whine. Laughing, he eventually drops his pants and briefs in one motion. A muffled thud is the only sound in the room as his pants hit the carpet floor. 

Rey is grinning ear-to-ear like a madwoman as she takes in the sight of his manhood. His cock is so fucking big and erect. She can’t wait to have it inside her. He also has a huge shit-eating grin on his face as he watches her watching him. 

“Do you like what you see Sunshine?”

“Mhm.”

“Would you like me to give it to you?”   


“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mhm.”

The grin on Poe’s face evaporates and his expression changes to one of pure desire. He takes a half-step closer and reaches forward with his hand to caress her face. His palm cradles her cheek and causes her eyes to flutter shut. His fingers trace across her lips. He speaks in a low deep voice.

“Open your mouth.”

Rey’s eyes snap open. Her pupils grow wide and her breath hitches. He’s going to…like this...

“Open your mouth,” he repeats.

She licks her lips and nods with a short smile. 

Slowly, she opens up for him.

“Wider.”

She nods again and opens up more, sticking her tongue out too. 

His fingers trace along her face and lips. 

“Good girl,” he praises. 

Stroking his cock with his left hand, Poe takes another half-step closer. 

Rey breathes heavily with nervous excitement. She has taken cock into her mouth twice before but never really enjoyed the experience. Quite honestly, it never really did anything for her. Watching as he slowly guides his cock closer and closer, she has a feeling like most things with Poe, this is going to be very very different. 

His hands come forward and gently hold onto each side of her face. 

“I got you. Just relax and breathe,” he hums, “breathe.”

She takes in one final large breath through her mouth. 

Still holding the sides of her face, Poe slowly pushes his hips forward and guides the tip of his cock onto her tongue and inches it into her mouth. Her lips close ever so slightly, taking him in. 

“Fuck,” he hisses. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Just breathe.”

Is he talking to her or himself? Probably both.

“Are you ready for more?” he gasps after a moment.

“Mmhm,” she mumbles, gazing up at him with his tip still inside her mouth.

He nods. “You let me know if it’s too much.”

His hands guide her face and mouth further down his shaft. Meanwhile, her hands come up and grip his thighs just above his knees. Inch by inch she takes more of him inside her mouth. It’s slow and hot and wet. She mumbles when his tip brushes against the back of her throat. He stops instantly. His dick is somehow both soft and hard in her mouth. She thrills at the realization she can’t even take all of him in. 

“Fucking hell,” he groans loudly, “You are so fucking sexy with my cock in your mouth. Feels so good!”

Pleased with herself, she smiles the best she can.

He pushes back strands of her hair behind her ear and asks, “Are you ready to move now?”

She gazes up into his eyes with her mouth full of his cock and answers, “Mmhmm.”

Gently, he pulls out and coaxes her mouth out and away from his cock. He slides out inch by inch until only his tip remains on her tongue. Gathering her hair away from her face, he then slowly guides his cock back inside her mouth. They repeat the motion over and over again. In and out. He gently rocks his hips and helps move her head up and down his cock. Poe whimpers and moans and groans all manner of obscenities. 

“Fuck shit. Oh my fucking god. Shit. So fucking good. Fuck fuck!”

Rey is no better. 

His arousal only heightens her own. The more he grunts and groans the more turned on she becomes. She mumbles and mewls with him in her mouth. Her hand dips between her legs and she begins to pleasure herself. The logical part of her brain knows what they are doing is filthy and very uncouth. She doesn’t give a shit. Not when it feels so damn good. When she notices Poe’s knees begin to buckle, she decides to take charge. 

Using her free hand, she grips the base of his shaft and begins to suck harder and faster up and down his cock. 

“FUCK!” he yells aloud at her change of pace. His hands release her and she begins working more rapidly. He stutter-steps backward towards the bed but she keeps her mouth attached to him. He did this to her. It’s only fair they both get to play the same game.

She sucks and licks and sucks. Her free hand palms his balls and squeezes gently.

“FUCK!!!” he cries. His legs are shaking and he eventually collapses down on the edge of the bed as she continues to work his cock. Rey giggles to herself at how completely undone he is. Again, the turnabout is only fair. 

“Fucking shit. I’m going to come. Fuck. Stop,” pleads Poe, “I’m going to come. Fuck please stop.” 

Rey lifts her head up and releases his cock from her lips with a loud pop. Her grin is downright filthy and her mouth and is covered in saliva and precum. “Are you sure you want me to stop?” she teases, stroking him with her left hand while her right still works her own clit below. 

“I—” he pants, unable to actually get any words out because he’s breathing so heavily. 

She raises an eyebrow and smirks, giggling at his discombobulated state. 

“I need—”

Taking pity on him, she smiles and climbs on top of him. They wiggle further up the bed. She pulls both their arms above their heads and they grind against one another naked while kissing fiercely. It feels amazing to finally spread out and enjoy each other. The perks of having a bed this time. They stay like that for several minutes, or several hours, before Rey eventually pulls away and looks down at him with a smile.

“You want to fuck me now?”

He nods.

She leans down and kisses him again. 

“Alright, but next time you’re going to let me finish you off.” 

He actually growls. Then they are kissing and grinding more. She can feel his cock hard against her stomach. She really needs him inside her. 

“Well c’mon, you better get to it captain,” she teases.

“How...How do you want it?”

“You know how,” she whispers impishly. 

He groans out loud before sitting up and caressing her face.

“Turn around and get on all fours.” 

Rey grins and climbs off him. Poe slides off the bed and walks over to his carry-on suitcase. Moving further up the bed, she faces the headboard and props herself on her hands and knees. She looks over her shoulder to find him returned and kneeling on the bed right behind her.

“Fucking hell you are so fucking sexy, you know that?”

He reaches forward and rubs her naked ass. His fingers gently massage her wetness. 

“Pp-Please Poe,” she whines, “Fuck me.” 

She has had enough foreplay.

Poe seems to be of a similar mind. She hears the tear of a condom wrapper. The next thing she knows, he is sheathed and the tip of his cock is poking at her entrance ready to go. His hands grip her hips tightly and he gives her butt a playful smack.

“Ready for me?” he asks.

“Mhm.”

Already wet from earlier, his cock thrusts inside in one fluid motion until his hips smack her ass

“Fuck yes!” she cries as her pussy is instantly filled. He’s so big and hard and perfect inside her. Tightening his grip around her waist, Poe begins to pump her. There is a rhythm to it. In and out. Faster and harder. Rey’s hands bunch up the bedsheets.

“Fuck me. Please fuck me. Please, Poe, fuck me. More!”

Unburdened by the need to hide away or be concerned with anyone hearing them, they both moan and whine loudly. He thrusts harder and faster. Her head drops and she sinks into the stack of pillows. Eventually, her knees also give out and she lays spread out on the bed as he continues to fuck her from behind.

Everything goes white when she reaches her climax. By the time she comes around, a small pool of drool hangs outside her mouth and on the pillow. Poe’s hands run up and down her back and ass as he slowly pumps her through her orgam. 

“That’s it. Good girl. So beautiful.”

She can feel him still hard and erect inside.

“Pp-Poe,” she stutters, “Nn-need you. Mm-more.”

“Alright Sunshine.”

He grabs her by the waist and helps lift her up. Sitting up with his back to the headboard, he helps lower her down into his lap. Her pussy slides right down on top of his cock and she moans loudly. Their arms wrap around each other and they kiss while beginning to rock their hips into one another. 

Rey’s skin is covered in a fine coat of sweat. Every inch of their joined skin feels like it's on fire. She’s completely out of breath. None of that matters though. The only thing that matters is his lips on hers and getting more of him inside. When he thrusts up harder, she cries and bites down into his neck. He hisses and she pushes him down. His back hits the mattress with a thud and she surges forward on top of him. 

“Fucking hell Sunshine. You’re so fucking tight.”

“Fuck Poe. Fuck. Shit.” 

She holds him down by the wrists and continues to bounce up and down his cock. They go on fucking like that for what seems like eons. 

“I’m going to come,” he groans. “Need you to finish first.” 

“Fuck just do it,” she growls. 

He shakes his head. “No. You first.” Playfully wrestling a hand free, he reaches between them and helps her along. The bastard even knows exactly what to say to get her over the edge.

“Come for me,” he smirks, “Be a good girl and come for me.”

“Ahhhhhhfff” she moans as she squirts, her body convulses and her eyes roll into the back of her head. It’s pure bliss, ecstasy, and somehow even better than their previous times. Poe follows shortly thereafter, grunting and hissing as he holds her close and rides her through the orgasm.

When the adrenaline rush and euphoria subsides, they are left lying on top of one another covered in sweat and stickiness. Rey can’t help but grin. Her first coherent thought:

_ Not bad for their first time with a bed.  _

***

After finishing, she retreated to the bathroom to pee and clean up while he did his best with the sheets. Now they lie naked in bed wrapped around one another. She traces patterns into his chest while his hands run up and down her back and butt. They kiss and cuddle in silence for what seems like an eternity. 

What happens now?

That’s the million-dollar question they both seem to be avoiding. 

Rey can’t deny her attraction to Poe. And yes, while a lot of it is physical — he does things and makes her feel things she didn’t think possible — it’s also more than that. He’s sweet and kind and frustratingly forthright (in a good way). Being with him excites her. 

Conversely, she doesn’t date...and Mom wasn’t exactly wrong either. He is older than her. He does live 500 miles away in Coruscant. And most importantly, he is traveling all the time for work. Things look even more complicated when factoring in her own job and travel schedule. 

But that’s one of the things she likes most about being with Poe. He’s one of the few parts of her life that isn’t complicated. He doesn't judge her and he appreciates her for who she is—Rey Solo.

She frowns looking over at the clock on the nightstand. It reads 11:42 PM. 

“I have to go soon,” she sighs.

“Yeah.”

She pulls him closer and they kiss. She doesn’t want to lose this. Sighing deep in her throat, Rey makes a decision. Hopefully, it's the right one. 

“I think we should be friends.”

Poe props his head up on his hand and looks at her confused for a moment. 

“Friends?”

“Yeah,” she answers. “You know, the kind of friends who occasionally hang out…” She pauses for a moment before smiling timidly, “...preferably naked.”

Poe grins. 

She kisses him softly on the lips before continuing, “We both work and travel so much, but we can still...hang out...if our schedules align. If that’s something you want.”

“Is that right?”

“Yeah,” she whispers, “I like hanging out with you.” 

“I like hanging out with you too, Sunshine.”

She smiles. “That’s good...Flyboy.” 

Poe's eyes grow wide. He smiles and laughs and gives her a look. “Flyboy?”

She nods with a grin. “You gave me a nickname. I figure it’s only fair you have one too.” 

He pulls her close and they kiss passionately for several minutes. “You’re amazing, you know that?” he whispers. Her stomach lurches. Unable to find words, she simply holds him tighter and mewls into his mouth. 

Eventually, reality does catch up to them and they do leave the bed. Rey retrieves her undergarments from the floor and dress from the closet. While she slips back into her clothes, Poe throws on a pair of sleep pants and orders her a Lyft. The man just has to be frustratingly sweet like that. This time they exchange phone numbers before stopping at the door for final goodbyes. 

Poe moves first, bringing her in for a warm hug. She melts into his embrace. His phone beeps indicating the driver is almost at the hotel lobby. Pulling away, he leans down and kisses her softly. She surges up, deepening the kiss as her arms wrap around the back of his neck. When her tongue darts forward, he opens all too willingly. 

Another beep. 

The Lyft he ordered for her is here. 

Pulling away slowly, she rests her forehead against his. She opens her eyes to find his beautiful warm brown eyes staring at her. It nearly breaks her heart. They gradually separate and he opens the door for her.

He smiles timidly.

“Goodbye Sunshine.”

She does her best to give him a short smile in return.

“Goodbye Flyboy.”

Turning, she walks out of the room and down the hall. 

It takes all her fortitude not to turn around and look at him one more time as he watches her leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! The next update will probably be slower. I'm going to try to finish the ending of Suburban Daydreams alongside this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holidays are over and Rey plans a Valentine’s rendezvous with her new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a short interlude to finish Suburban Daydreams and the Valentine’s fic exchange, I am back and looking forward to continuing this story! This update is coming a bit after Valentine’s but I hope you’ll forgive my tardiness. Moving forward, I am going to try to stick to a regular-ish update schedule the best I can.

Rey sits at her desk in Corellian Insurance’s main office. The holidays had come and gone, which meant it was time to get back to the normal grind. This morning’s department meeting was especially long and boring. Her colleague Tom droned on and on about his latest case recovering a Rembrandt. Big deal. He found the painting hidden in the client’s own condo in Nar Shaddaa. On a difficulty scale of one to ten, recovering a reportedly stolen possession directly from the client was like a three at best. Rich people tend to make terrible criminals. 

Conversely, her newest assignment had turned out to be significantly more challenging. 

Mr. Antilles had come to see her three weeks ago with a troubling report that four of his Harley-Davidson’s were stolen from his off-site garage. She hit a dead end after reviewing the police report and double-checking the available evidence. Despite the fact the garage has a state-of-the-art security system with cameras, motion detectors, and other bells and whistles, the thieves still managed to slip in and purloin four expensive motorcycles without anyone noticing. 

The lack of a viable trail of evidence meant the only chance she had to recover Mr. Antilles’s motorcycles was to work backward and look for fences dealing in high-end motor vehicles. The last thing she wants to have to explain to her boss why the company has to pay out a half-million-dollar insurance policy. This is why she was now (im)patiently waiting by her phone for an unscrupulous contact to put her in touch with someone who has dealings in these matters. 

“Hey Peanut, you’re still here?” 

Finn comes striding in from down the hall, taking his seat at the desk next to her own. 

Since Rey’s first day at Corellian Insurance, Finn Trooper had been her rock. Always quick with a smile and willing to help, the two became fast friends. In many ways, he was more her brother than Ben had ever been. 

“Yeah, I’m just waiting on some information before calling it a night.” 

“Rey Solo, always the perfectionist.” Finn leans back in his seat with a teasing grin. Her workaholic nature provided an endless supply of banter between the two. “So any big plans this Valentine’s weekend?”

“Why? What are your plans?” she deflects. 

His eyes grow wide and he quickly sits up. Clearly, he was wanting her to inquire. 

“I finally got Jannah to agree to go out with me on Sunday!” 

Rey eyes him apprehensively. “Isn’t a first date on Valentine’s Day just asking for undue stress?”

“Absolutely not. Jannah and I have been friends for ages. It won’t be weird or stressful,” nods Finn confidently. “And don’t think for one second that I’m oblivious to what is happening here.”

“Yeah, and what is that?”

“You’re deflecting.” Leaning back in his chair, he presses onward, “So Peanut, what were your plans this Valentine’s weekend again?”

Her eyes shift to the phone on her desk and she fidgets in her chair. “Oh you know, the usual. Groceries, laundry, reading,—”

“Mhm.”

“—cleaning my apartment...”

He snorts aloud at that falsity.

“...And I may have a friend visiting on Sunday,” Rey mumbles nonchalantly. 

A smug grin grows across Finn’s face. 

“And this ‘friend’ wouldn’t happen to be the same one you met over Christmas would it?”

_ Dammit!  _

She should have never told him about Poe when she got back from the holiday break. Despite being careful and explicitly using the phrase “casual Christmas hookup,” Rey still got the full third-degree from her best friend. Who was he? What did he do? How did they meet? Was he hot? Was the sex good? The latter question she definitely didn’t answer. Frankly, she didn’t even tell him Poe’s name.

“Yes,” sighs Rey resignedly, “It’s the same friend.”

“Uh-huh. Here you are Ms. Solo giving me grief about a Valentine’s Day date with Jannah and low and behold, you’re planning your own romantic date on the very same day.” 

“Okay, now wait just a minute.” Rey sits up and rounds on him defensively. “First, it’s definitely not a date. There is no dinner, no drinks, no gifts, no nothing that could be construed as a date of any kind. We’re just friends...with benefits. Second, you know he’s an airline pilot and travels all the time for work. Sunday was simply the only day he had a layover here in Corellia, nothing more. No need to read into it any further. Third…” Her voice trails off as she hastily tries to come up with a final justification. “Third, you know I don’t date so the whole discussion is pointless anyway.” 

She huffs, nods, and crosses her arms over her chest. 

“Right. Okay. Got it. Any more excuses you want to come up with?

At that moment, the phone on her desk rings. Rey quickly picks up the call and tries to ignore her best friend’s devilish gaze.

***

Rey wipes the coffee table down with a Pledge All-Purpose wipe. Finn was wrong, she had indeed spent most of the early afternoon stress-cleaning her apartment. 

It was Valentine’s and Poe would be here shortly. 

Their decision to meet at her place was simply about efficiency and nothing more. She had work tomorrow morning and his flight out wasn’t until later in the afternoon the same day. This arrangement allowed them to spend the entire evening together without having to scurry out the door. So what if she hadn’t seen him since a quick hook-up shortly after the new year? So what if this was going to be the first time he saw her place? And so what if she had been counting down the days all week till she got to see him? 

A woman has needs. 

Rey gives herself a final once-over in the mirror right as she hears a gentle knock on her door. She had decided on a pair of jeans — the ones that made her ass look good — and a modest v-cut t-shirt. They were friends (who also fucked). No need to make it weird. 

Opening the door, Rey is greeted to the sight of Poe Dameron standing patiently in her hallway wearing a pair of jeans and a form-fitting long-sleeve black shirt. Did she mention it was form-fitting? Like very form-fitting. Blushing, she mentally shakes her head and finally notices the two paper in plastic bags he’s carrying in each hand.

“Hey, Poe. Come in!”

His smile is radiant as he steps into her apartment. “Hi, Sunshine. Happy Valentine’s Day!” He pecks a soft kiss upon her lips before continuing inside. “You look beautiful as always.”

“Thanks. You look great too.” She inhales deeply and purses her lips as he passes by, trying desperately not to giggle out loud. 

_ Jeez girl, hold it together for at least five minutes! _

“Can I set these down on your table?” calls Poe, lifting up the bags he has been carrying. 

“Yeah absolutely.” She follows him into her modest kitchen. “So um...what do you have there?” This was all still very new and the exact mechanics of their...arrangement was unfamiliar. 

“I wasn’t sure what your food situation was like here or if you had any plans, so I made a stop on the way over.” Poe reaches into one of the bags and begins to set out wrapped containers on the table. “Is Chinese okay?” 

Rey’s lips part slightly and she stares at him in disbelief. He bought food. He bought her dinner. He  _ brought  _ her dinner! She had honestly planned to scavenge whatever snacks she had lying around and possibly order from Postmates later if they got hungry. This was ten-thousand times better. 

“I know you said no dinner, but we gotta eat right?” shrugs Poe with a timid smile. 

By way of an answer, she eliminates the space between them, wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him softly. “It’s perfect.” She kisses him again as his arms find their way around her waist. “Thank you Flyboy.” They make out lazily in each other’s arms for another few moments before she finally pulls away. “How about we eat first. Then play?”

“Eat first, then play,” nods Poe in agreement. 

Rey sets out plates and silverware while he finishes taking out the rest of the food. It’s not long before the table is covered in a veritable cornucopia of Chinese food delights: Port Egg Rolls, Steamed Meat Dumplings, Beef Lo Mein, Beef with Broccoli, Sweet and Sour Chicken, General Tso’s Chicken, Moo Shu Pork and White Rice. Not knowing exactly what she preferred, he had ordered practically the entire menu. It’s a good thing she eats everything!

“So Sunshine, how are things going? How’s work?” asks Poe after they settle into their meal and had been eating for a few minutes. 

Reaching across the table, she snags an Egg Roll. “Meh. Had to deal with some office politics crap earlier this week, but otherwise okay. I’m working on a new case with a couple of stolen Harley-Davidson bikes which is at least turning out to be interesting.”

“Motorcycles.”

“Pardon?”

“Harley’s are motorcycles. Bikes are what kids ride around the neighborhood.”

Rey sets her fork down and stares at him. “Poe Dameron...am I missing something?” He silently keeps eating his food. “Are you a fan?” He shrugs, averts his gaze, and tries unsuccessfully to hide an impish grin. “No wait, don’t tell me, you own a motorcycle don’t you?!” 

“Maybe...yeah.”

“Do you have pictures?”

Taking out his phone, he begins to scroll through his camera roll. Rey pulls her chair next to his to get a better view. “It’s a Ducati Multistrada 1260,” Poe explains as he flips through various photos. “I call her Black One.”

“Of course you do,” Rey giggles, admiring the vehicle. “I kinda always wanted a motorcycle, but my mom would never let me have one. She always called them death traps on wheels.”

“...I’ll take you riding sometime Sunshine.” 

Rey looks up at him.

“Really?”

Setting the phone down, he turns toward her with a confused expression. “Yeah? Of course.”

They eye each other silently for several moments before Rey stands up from her chair. Stepping closer, she sits down in his lap, straddling him with her arms wrapped around the back of his neck. Her lips find his and she showers him with delicate kisses. 

Much to her chagrin, Poe gently pulls away after a minute. “Mmmm, that reminds me.” Reaching back down into the bags on the floor he retrieves a small box — only a few inches long, about the size for a necklace or earrings — and places it on the table. “This is for you.” 

_ Oh no. _

Her eyes shift from the box to him and back to the box again. Rey ducks her head, burying it into the side of his neck. 

“I thought we said no gifts?” she murmurs, trying to keep her voice steady. 

“Just open it Sunshine.” His arms come back around her and he kisses her on the top of the head. “I promise it won’t kill you.”

Picking her head up, she catches the light in his eyes and his playful grin.

Friends can get each other gifts on Valentine's Day as long as it's not romantic right? It’s not weird, right? 

Still sitting on his lap, Rey sighs and reaches over, gently removing the box’s lid. Setting the cover to the side, she looks inside the container. It’s definitely not what she expected. Placed delicately on tissue paper is a sun-shaped keychain accessory. Poe launches into a full explanation as she takes the accessory into her hands for further inspection.

“So I know you travel a lot and you have that ultra-efficient black luggage which can sometimes be hard to distinguish from other passengers. I saw this the other day and thought you could put this on your carry-on to help better distinguish your luggage from everyone else.” He smiles widely and chuckles. “Some sunshine for my Sunshine.” 

Rey can’t stop herself from smiling. She did say no gifts, but this is… It’s so unbelievably cheesy. It probably cost him like five bucks at an airport gift shop. Still, it might be the best damn gift she’s ever received. 

“It’s wonderful,” she giggles. “I love it, thank you.”

Setting the accessory back into the box, Rey’s lips quickly find their way back to Poe’s for more easy kisses. After several minutes, the soft endearments soon transcend into more passionate pursuits as their hands begin to wander and their hips begin to roll. She mewls aloud, thoroughly enjoying the inside of his mouth with her tongue. One thing is for certain, her kitchen chairs were definitely not designed for this activity. 

Good thing she had other plans prepared. 

“Poe,” she gasps between kisses. “Let me go use the bathroom. Then we can play.”

“Okay sweetheart.”

Quickly jumping off him, she heads to her bedroom first to gather a few things. Locking the bathroom door, Rey stares at herself in the mirror. She can do this. She has a plan. Now it is time to execute the plan. Taking a deep breath, she strips out of her t-shirt and jeans to reveal the lingerie set she purchased earlier this week. Not usually one to overspend or indulge, she made an exception and really went the distance for the occasion. 

She’s wearing a rose-colored pattern-lace underwired demi-cup bra with a matching pattern-lace tanga bottom. 

Her pink nipples protrude through the semi-transparent pattern-lace. Rey turns to the side and admires her ass in the mirror. 

She’s not afraid to admit it: she looks sexy as hell. 

The minute she tried on the lingerie set in the store she knew it was perfect. Just wait till Poe sees her in this! Rey giggles in anticipation while fluffing out her hair and reapplying her rose-tinted lip gloss for added impact. Smiling and nodding to herself in the mirror, she turns off the light and heads back out to find Poe. 

He’s standing at the kitchen sink with his back to her washing the plates and silverware they used for dinner. The leftovers are packaged back up in containers sitting next to the refrigerator. Handsome, helpful, and a provider of food. What more could a girl ask for?

Leaning provocatively against the wall with one arm raised above her head, she calls out to him in a smoky voice.

_ “Hey, captain..." _

Poe turns around and nearly trips over himself at the sight of her. 

His pupils expand wider than entire galaxies. His mouth gapes open. His eyes grate over her body hungrily, soaking in every inch of her exposed skin. She watches his Adam’s apple expand and contrast as he slowly smiles.

“H-Hi”

“See something you like?” Rey purrs. 

“Y-Yeah...”

She saunters over to him, slowly spinning around once so he can get a really good look at her. 

“Would you like to play with me Flyboy?”

“...Y-Yes.”

Reaching up an inch at a time, she wraps her arms around the back of his neck and gifts him a single soft kiss on the lips. 

“If you want to play with me, you need to do something for me first.”

“Anything,” he gasps.

“Well, you made a promise to me a while back that you never kept.” She smiles mischievously and tracers her fingers over the nape of his neck. Her gentle touch causes his eye to flutter shut and a low guttural sound to escape his lips. Leaning forward and exhaling hot air on his cheek, she whispers in his ear. “If you want to play with me Flyboy, you’re going to have to come in my mouth.”

His eyes snap open and his breath hitches.

“I...I…”

_ Oh, this is going to be fun. _

Rey giggles and slowly slides her left hand down his chest. She’s pleased when she finds her target already tenting in his pants.

“Think you do that for me?”

Another deep swallow in his throat. “Y-Yeah…”

She takes his hand and leads him to her bedroom. Dropping to her knees, she reaches up and begins to unhook his belt. His jeans button is next. Then his zipper. She works slowly and deliberately, savoring every second. Finally, she slides both his pants and briefs down to his ankles.

His dick pops right out. 

Large, hard, and ready to go. 

It's a good thing too because she has no intention of waiting. Smiling at the sight of his fully erect manhood, she gazes up. 

“Remember Flyboy, come in my mouth and you can play with me all night okay?”

Poe is so mystified he simply nods wordlessly. 

Rey starts by licking him.

Small licks first along the tip and underside of his cock. Longer licks down the length of his shaft follow shortly thereafter. She twirls her tongue around his tip, earning a muffled groan in response. Once she has his cock nice and wet, she begins to stroke and lick at the same time. Her hands move where her tongue is absent and vice versa. Much to her pleasure, his dick continues to harden and elongate even further. 

“Fucking hell. Oh my god, fucking hell.”

He can barely remain standing by the time she actually takes him into her mouth. Rey moves slow at first though, taking in only his tip. She twists her tongue with him inside, poking at him playfully. Inch by inch she swallows more and more of his cock. One hand palms his balls while the other strokes the base of his shaft and the few inches of him that simply won’t fit inside her mouth. In and out, back and forth, she strokes and sucks him. 

“Ahh Fuck. Oh my god. Oh my god. Fuck,” moans Poe.

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t picture him like this, standing above her losing all self-control while she’s on her knees sucking him dry. Hell, she even spent some time looking up guides online about different techniques. She was on a mission after all. Judging by his continued wailing, the additional education has paid off. 

“Fuck. Oh my god. Fuck. Oh my god. I’m going to come. Oh my fucking god I’m going to come.” 

“Mmmhmmm” Rey mumbles, smiling with her mouth still full of his big hard cock. 

Increasing the speed of her strokes, she presses her lips harder against his dick in her mouth. There are more whines and moans from both of them as she works him harder and faster. In and out. Over and over again. 

Poe has impressive stamina — it’s one of his best qualities — but eventually she gets him to ejaculate.

Wet hot semen oozes into her mouth. 

She doesn’t stop sucking and stroking though. Rey pumps and sucks on his cock harder and faster as he ejaculates again. She swallows a bit to make room in her mouth and continues working him thoroughly. As more comes leaking out, she lets some of it spill on her face, lips, and cheeks. She doesn’t stop until she’s satisfied she’s drained every last drop of cum out of his dick. 

There is an audible pop when Rey finally releases his cock from her mouth.

Still on her knees, she looks up at him with her mouth open, tongue out, and a truly wicked smile spread across her lips. Her face is completely debauched. A large load of his semen is still in her mouth and the rest of her face is a dripping wet mix of saliva and cum. 

“Holy fuck. Oh my god, holy fuck,” he pants. His knees are visibly shaking, almost unable to hold him upright anymore. “Holy fuck, oh my god. That was amazing. Oh my god, that was so amazing. You’re such a good girl.” 

Rey purrs.

He knows she loves it when he calls her a good girl. 

“Go on and swallow sweetheart.” 

Rey downs his wet hot semen deep in her throat and hums with the taste of his seed still in her mouth. He reaches forward and wipes the remaining cum off her face, offering her his sticky wet fingers in return. She takes them deep into her mouth, sucking and moaning on his digits until she’s sure she’s gotten every last droplet. 

“Good girl,” he praises again, caressing her cheek and pushing back a few strands of hair behind her ear.

“Thank you Flyboy,” purrs Rey once more with a grin. Sitting up on her knees, she arches her back and preens for him. Her voice is quiet and racy.

_ “Will you play with me now?” _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe's Valentine's not-date continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and let me be honest...this fic is kind of a guilty pleasure for me so more smut is inbound. I realize that may not be everyone's thing, but it's kinda how the story started and I don't really see that changing, even with the added plot moving forward. If you really want to skip all the additional smut this chapter, just head down until after the section break. 
> 
> I've been struggling a bit with inspiration the last 1-2 weeks so the next update will probably be a little slower.

_“Will you play with me now?”_

Rey watches a wide grin grow across Poe’s face. She had her fun. Now it was his turn. 

Not that she wouldn’t enjoy it, of course, quite the contrary. She plans to enjoy it all night long, right up until the moment the sun summons her back to work in the morning. 

Poe peels his long-sleeve shirt clean off his chest and steps out of his jeans and briefs which were still at his ankles. Miles and miles of chiseled tan skin lay bare before her. It’s enough to make a girl wet (which she is) and whimper (which she does). He takes her hands and guides her to stand up. 

“You are so beautiful Sunshine,” he whispers in her ear, pecking quick soft kisses down her neck. His hands wrap around her waist and begin massage-like patterns over the rest of her body. “Just look at you sweetheart.” He gifts her a full kiss on the lips. “You got prettied up like that just for me?”

“Just for you.”

Rey earns another long kiss, this time with tongue. 

“I take it you approve Flyboy?”

“Absolutely.” Poe moves back to her neck, dropping heavy wet kisses and bearing his teeth. “God you’re sexy,” he growls in a hoarse voice, reveling in the sight of her in lingerie. “The things I want to do to you.”

This time, she’s the one who surges up to find his lips.

“Do whatever you want to me,” she moans. “I’m yours to play with all night long.” 

Taking her hands, Poe guides Rey back to the bed. He sits down, leans back, and scoots his way further up the mattress. His eyes stalk her hungrily and his hand reaches forward. 

“C’mere”

Rey smiles and takes his hand. She climbs on the bed and settles down in his lap, straddling his crotch. Despite draining him minutes ago, she can feel his dick firm against her center. “So beautiful,” he murmurs as he traces his hands across her waist, belly, and breasts. Circling around to her back, his delicate fingers find the clip of her bra. “May I?”

“Of course,” she nods with a smile. 

Poe fastidiously unclips her bra. His smoky eyes never leave her own as he oh-so-very-slowly slides the undergarment’s straps off her shoulders. The sensual intricacy of his lagging movement drives her crazy with lust and by the time he fully extracts the bra from her body, she is rocking in his lap pleading for more of his touch. 

“Easy girl,” he chuckles while kissing her tenderly. “I’m going to play with you now.” 

Both his hands come up her belly and start teasing the underside of her breasts with short gentle squeezes. She whimpers in need of more.

“I want you to keep your arms above your head while I play with you,” Poe whispers. 

Nodding, Rey bites her lip and slowly lifts her arms above her head. She loves it when he tells her what to do. 

“Good girl.”

Moving up, he takes both her breasts fully into his hands and begins gently massaging them in circles. 

“Have I mentioned how much I love these?” 

“I always thought they were a little small,” she moans. 

He leans forward and kisses her once on the lips. “Nonsense.” Poe ducks his head and sucks another half-dozen kisses into her neck. “They’re perfect.” His hands squeeze her breasts to a peak. “Round.” Another wet kiss on her lips. “Supple.” The tips of his fingers roll her nipples and she mewls quietly. “And just look at how pink and pointed you are sweetheart.” 

_Fuck._

Rey’s head falls back between her shoulders and her eyes flutter shut as she faces the ceiling. God, he makes her feel so good. Wasting no time, he maps every inch of her extended neck with his tongue. Goosebumps rain down the rest of her skin in anticipation, but his hands remain only on her breasts, kneading them more and more. 

“P-Poe,” she cries quietly. “P-Please.”

“Soon sweetheart,” he smiles. “I’m not done playing with you yet.” 

Desperate to get tension where she needs it, Rey clamps her thighs tighter around him. His cock is starting to harden again and it protrudes against her soft wet nob. 

Poe runs his tongue over her right nipple while fondling the other between his fingers. She moans and mewls as he takes her spired bud into his mouth while continuing to massage the rest of her soft mounds with his hands. He sucks and pulls with his mouth, teasing her bud and flicking it with his tongue. 

“Mmmmmmmmmmm,” she murmurs, loving every second his mouth is attached to her breast. 

He eventually switches destinations, this time taking her left breast into his mouth. When her arms wobble and start to fall, he is quick to assist. 

“Keep these arms up sweetheart,” he says sweetly while helping lift them by her triceps. “Keep those arms up and that pretty little back arched for me while I finish playing with your tits.” 

More sucking, more licking, more squeezing. When he rubs harder, she whines aloud.

“Mmmmmmm god.” 

“Good? Bad?”

“Good.”

He repeats the same pressure, but it’s not enough. Now that he’s given her a taste she needs more. 

“P-Please Poe. Harder.”

His warm brown eyes bore into her as he works her tits. “You want it a little rougher Sunshine?”

She manages a single-word response.

“Yes.”

Surging forward, he kisses her fiercely. 

“Okay.”

His hands around her tits squeeze tighter, pushing the bosoms further to a peak. He pinches her nipples, twisting them with the perfect amount of force, and pulls on them more. 

Rey arches her back further and wails, “MMMMMMMMMAAAHH!”

His lips find her own and they drown in long deep kisses, exploring every inch of their mouths with their tongues. All meanwhile, he continues squeezing, pinching, twisting, and pulling on her breasts. 

She moans and whines and mewls and loses herself in the titillation. Her back and arms ache from staying raised and arched so long but she can’t lower them. Not now. He’s both rough and tender; it’s mind-blowing how amazing he makes her feel. No one has ever touched her like this before. No one has ever worked every inch of her, drawing out every last ounce of arousal until it feels like even the slightest touch will cause her to combust. She’s more than a little stimulated, her pussy is drenching wet and she desperately needs him to get her over the edge. 

“P-Please Poe.”

“Alright,” he grins.

Poe helps to turn her around in his lap such that her back is to him. Keeping his left hand around her tits, his right drops down her stomach and between her thighs. She keeps her own arms raised above her head while his fingers slide her panties to the side and finally arrive at their target. 

“Holy shit sweetheart,” he gasps, “Just look at how fucking wet you are!” 

“Mmmm pleeeease.”

His fingers go to work on her clit, rubbing her down and building her orgasm. She arches her back further still. “So beautiful. Such a good girl.” His left hand on her breast continues to squeeze and pinch while his right’s fingers finally push inside her pussy.

“Ahhhhh,” she cries, nearly coming right then and there. 

He thrusts his fingers inside her slowly at first, then faster. Short and shallow, then deeper. 

“That’s it. Good girl,” he praises as she whines aloud. “You like it when I do naughty things to you, don’t you sweetheart?”

“Y-Yes.”

“You want to be a good girl and come for me don’t you?”

“Y-Yes.”

Poe keeps driving his fingers in and out of her pussy. He presses hungry kisses along her neck and gently bites at her ear. “Beg me Sunshine. I want you to beg me to make you come.”

_Fuuuuuck._

“P-Please. Please, Poe.”

“Please what? What do you want me to do?” he teases.

_The bastard._

“Fuck please make me come. Please fuck, Poe, I’m a good girl. Please make me come!” 

“Yes, you are.” He picks up the pace, thrusting into her over and over while still stimulating her tits. “You are a very, very good girl.” 

Rey can feel herself peaking as her body trembles and she falls back against him. Wave after wave of ecstasy washes over her when her climax finally arrives. She loses sensation as he continues to fingerfuck her through the high. “Good girl. That’s it.” The hot liquid drips out between her thighs and Poe holds her tight, working her through the sensual spasms. “That’s it. Good girl.”

She’s panting in his arms when she finally comes back to her senses. He’s flooding her neck with delicate wet kisses and whispering unending admirations. “There she is,” he smiles, noticing her return. “Did you enjoy that?”

Rey stretches her neck to the side in order to capture his lips. 

“Y-Yes.”

“Good. How about we get you comfortable okay?”

Moving out from behind her, Poe gently helps lower her down on the bed. He adjusts the pillow at her head and she falls back into the mattress. Her arms and back savor the soft support of finally being able to lie down. She closes her eyes as he crowds her side, running his hands up and down her body while kissing every inch of her skin.

“Let’s take these off,” he whispers slyly, tugging at her soaking wet panties. “I don’t think you’ll be needing them anymore.”

She moans as his hands come up around and pull the bottoms under her butt and clear off her legs. She stretches out, now well and truly naked in bed. 

Poe returns to her side and presses his skin against her. His left-hand returns to massaging her clit while his right caresses her face and hair. “Sunshine, I want you to come again for me.” 

His fingers push inside her anew.

“Ahhh.”

“You’re so beautiful.” More hot kisses down her body. “Sweetheart, I want you to be a good girl and come again. Do you think you can do that?”

Despite just finishing mere minutes ago, she can already feel herself responding to him. When his fingers roll her nipples, she squeals aloud, still sensitive from his earlier stimulation.

“P-Poe,” she nods. 

“That’s it. Good girl.” 

His fingers thrust in and out of her pussy while rubbing her clit. A new high builds and her body is once again trembling. She bucks her hips and tries sitting up to chase the tension but Poe places a hand on her chest between her breasts and firmly holds her down against the mattress. 

“Stay right there sweetheart. Relax. I got you.”

Rey writhes beneath him as he continues to amplify her orgasm. Her head falls back in the pillow and her eyes white out. She spills over a second time, giving in to that sweet sweet euphoric bliss.

“Fucking hell you’re gorgeous Sunshine.” Pulling out of her, Poe brings his hand up in front of her mouth. “Here why don’t you taste yourself.”

Gasping with a grin, she nods hastily, surges forward, and takes his wet sticky fingers covered in her juices into her mouth. 

After thoroughly cleaning his fingers, she tugs him further on top of her. His weight pressing her down into the mattress warms her in all the right places as their mouths stay joined for what feels like an eternity. 

“Thank you,” Rey whispers between kisses. 

“I think...I think I want to taste you now.” Poe says, his warm brown eyes seeking permission as he gazes down upon her.

She bites her lip and an impish smile plays across her face. 

“Yes,” she nods.

Several solid kisses on the lips later, he slowly begins to move down her body, peppering every inch of her skin from her neck to her nipples to her belly and finally her clit. He lays out between her legs as he begins to settle in and lick and suck on her pussy.

“Mmmmm ah,” she whimpers.

“You like that Sunshine?”

“Y-Yes.”

One of his hands moves up to massage her belly and breasts while the other stays at her center with his tongue. The more he eats her out, the more Rey is convinced Poe Dameron is a god in human form. The way he alternates pushing inside and rubbing her clit is divine. His use of both his tongue and fingers is heavenly. And it must be supernatural abilities that enable this man to bring her to a climax again and again. 

Because climax she surely does.

Her hands dig into his curls and she is not at all gentle when pulling on them. 

Time loses all meaning as he continues to open her up and make her come apart over and over again. When his mouth finally retreats from her sex around midnight, it’s his dick that returns a few seconds later sheathed, hard and ready to go.

“P-Poe,” she cries as he drives into her pussy. 

They fuck for who knows how long, his cock big, hard, and penetrating her in all the best ways. She cries his name aloud countless times and her fingernails scratch his skin and scalp. It’s not until closer to 3am — several more orgasms and one large load of his let go inside her later — that they finally call it a night. 

***

Rey’s eyes flutter open and she hums silently. She’s lying on her side with Poe spooned out behind her. His arm is wrapped tightly around her waist, his breath hot against the back of her neck, and his cock is stiff against her ass. It was the first time they had spent the whole night together and it was nothing short of perfect. Why does it have to be Monday? Why does she have to get up and go to work? She’d rather stay here snuggled up in bed with Poe where it’s warm. Closing her eyes, Rey wiggles backward closer to him and tries to wish the morning away. 

If only it was still the evening. She purrs and smiles thinking back to last night. Only a few short hours ago Poe was spreading her out and making her come over and over again. She honestly lost count of how many times she finished between his fingers, tongue, and cock. It was an amazing and wonderful and perfect night, surpassing even her own high expectations. 

Poe managed a few surprises of his own beyond the fantastic sex. Despite her insistence on nothing date-like — they were only friends after all — he still showed up with dinner and a gift. She let it slide though, they were going to have to eat at some point anyway and his gift was...well...it was so perfectly cheesy. How could she not love it?

Her pleasant daydreams are interrupted when her phone’s alarm rings on the nightstand. Poe stirs awake as she reaches over and shuts the damn thing off. 

“Morning Sunshine,” he murmurs, pressing a soft kiss against the back of her neck and pulling her closer. 

“Morning Flyboy.”

“Mmm did you sleep well?”

“Yeah.”

Rey rolls over on her other side to face him. Their lips meet and they kiss lazily in bed for far too short a time. 

“I gotta…” she trails off between kisses. “...shower”

His hands reverently trace over her curves and contours. “Yeah...”

They take several more minutes to enjoy each other before Rey finally leaves his embrace and heads to the bathroom to shower. He offered to join her, but she politely declines with a promise of “next time.” She doesn’t want to be late for work. 

By the time she finishes and returns to the bedroom, Poe is dressed and changing her bedsheets. Yep. That’s right. He’s changing her bedsheets. Rey stares at him in complete wonder. It’s not that the bedsheets didn’t need changing, they certainly did after the sheer amount of fornication that happened last night, it's the simple fact that he was doing it. Plus, she’s not afraid to admit there was something a little hot about watching him do chores.

Poe gets his own show of sorts, smiling and leering at her in a towel, then not in a towel, and finally, unfortunately, putting on clothes for work. 

Rey tidies up the rest of the bedroom, packs up the few items Poe brought over, and fills her to-go thermos with coffee before once again finds herself in a familiar scenario. The two of them face-to-face at a door and needing to say their goodbyes. 

He wraps her in a warm embrace and kisses her softly. 

“Thanks for having me over Sunshine,” he says in a low voice.

Rey pulls herself tight to his chest and sighs. “Guess we really lucked out that you had a layover in Corellia on Valentine’s huh?”

“Mhm”

Biting her lip she pauses before asking a follow-up question. 

“When can I see you again?”

Rey hates how small and needy she sounds, but she really does want to see him again. Friends can miss each other, that is allowed. It also doesn’t hurt that the sex is out of this world. 

“I don’t know,” he responds somberly. “I have a string of flights over the next week taking me out west and then I’m not sure where I’ll be after that.”

“Oh…”

“Hey.” His hand gently comes up to her chin and tilts her head up to look at him. Warm brown eyes bathe her own and he caresses her cheek. “We’ll figure it out. I’ll text you, or call you, or something. Okay?”

She presses her lips to his as a way of an answer. The soft tender affection soon gives way to more heady pursuits as tongues and hands alike begin to wander. Several minutes later, they finally break apart.

“Okay,” she whispers breathlessly with her forehead pressed against his. 

They leave her apartment hand in hand. Arriving in the parking lot, they share a final farewell kiss.

“Goodbye Sunshine.”

“Goodbye Flyboy,” she smiles meekly. 

The remainder of Rey’s morning commute into the office is dull and the only sound accompanying the thoughts in her head is the bouncing click of the sunshine keychain accessory attached to her purse. 


End file.
